


Not alone in the dark

by Sweetcherrypie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Castiel, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Castiel, Skinwalker Dean, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcherrypie/pseuds/Sweetcherrypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was taken from his mother at the age of five and sold to different owners throughout the years, spending eight years with an abusive owner until he is rescued by a man claiming to be like him, he learns there is more to life than chains and cages things like love and affection that he never got from the cold hearted man that locked him in the barn for many years of his life.<br/>At the age if 16 he is rescued by an unlikely man who shows him what he has been missing his entire life, a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We have to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, so you have decided to give this fic a go? well I thank you greatly.
> 
> I have made it so that Castiel, Dean etc are skinwalkers but with werewolf characteristics if you get what I'm saying?  
> either way I hope you enjoy even though this is a horrible look in Castiel's life but still give it a go and tell me hat you think :)
> 
> the ratings and tags will change as the story progresses

Chapter 1

Castiel had never seen many kind people in his life, sure when he was small he used to happily play outside with his brothers and sisters whilst their mother performed in the circus, memories from back then are the happiest things Castiel can remember but it all ended to soon he was stolen from his room whilst his siblings slept and his mother was performing in the Friday night show. This probably sounds like kidnap and sure it was, but there was something about Castiel that some people were willing to pay for you see Castiel was a skinwalker just like his mother and his siblings, humans would pay good money to see them in the circus or have them as 'pets' and this is what Castiel became, a 'pet'.

He was only 5 years old when he was taken, still a small pup. He sold for a high price, all pups sold for a high price as they were easy to discipline and train, Castiel always did what he was told, he slept where he was told to and when he was commanded. Life as a pet ended out well for some skinwalkers but others were neglected and cruelly beaten or used for fights, Castiel's mother had told him of these beautiful beasts being tortured and imprisoned but also of the packs that lived deep in the woods, away from the humans that threatened to enslave them and use their talents for entertainment. He often asked why they couldn't go there but was only given a sad look from his mother as she would tuck him into bed and kiss him good night. He can still feel the ghost of the last kiss she gave him before he was taken in the night and sold to the highest bidder.

He was quickly cast out by his cruel first owner for not being beautiful enough but was taken in by another. His second owner was kind, he told Castiel his name was Chuck and that he only wanted to help him become a strong independent young man who could enjoy life to the fullest, he lived with Chuck for 3 years, he learnt to read, to write and to become stronger and control his wolf side more especially around others and on full moons when his instincts would kick in. Those were fond memories, Chuck was a nice man he never banished Castiel to a dark room or tied him up outside, no he let him roam the house free, either in wolf or human form chuck never minded, he was welcomed onto the bed when it was cold at night or if there was a storm, he was allowed to sit on the couch by the fire when it got cold in the winter and he was allowed to eat at the table during dinner time.

Little did he know that was soon to end, Chuck became ill and deteriorated quickly, and he could no longer care for Castiel as much now that he was going to hospital regularly. Chuck's house was sold when he died, and everything in it including Castiel, he was purchased quickly and loaded into the back of a truck to be taken to his new house, he cried as he sat in the trailer mourning Chuck's death and worried about what could happen know, Chuck always let him sit in the front seat no matter what form he was in but now he was in human form and locked in the back of a truck surrounded by boxes of his new owners belongings.

Castiel had thrown up in the back of the truck, he was always travel sick on long journeys but Chuck always kept some medication handy, he was shaking when the truck doors swung open to reveal a tall and light haired man, he backed as far into the truck as he could when he noticed the man's gaze fall to the pile of vomit that sat next to the corner of a box, rage burned in the man's eyes as he jumped up into the truck and grabbed Castiel by the collar of his shirt, forcefully dragging him out of the truck and pushing him into the hard dusty ground, Castiel let out a yelp as he tumbled to the floor but soon cut off the sound as the man's feet stood heavily in front of his face, he remembered what Chuck had told him about cruel owners that demanded complete obedience from their 'pets', upon remembering this Castiel shifted into his wolf form, shedding his clothes allowing his thick black fur to cover his body, he quickly laid his head on the ground and made his body as flat as possible, not that it was too difficult as he hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. A small chuckle burned Castiel's ears as the man crouched down in front of him, a sly smirk on his face as he tightly gripped black fur on the back of Castiel's neck forcing him to look up at him, he tightened his grip forcing Castiel to open his electric blue eyes to focus on the man resisting the urge to bare his teeth at the painful pull on his fur, he was still not fully grown yet, he still had to at least double his size as he was at the minute still only the size of a large collie dog.

"Now that's better, I don't know what your last master has taught you and I don't are because you clearly have no manners otherwise you wouldn't vomit on my things or refuse to bow down to your new master. Now you are 8 years old I see, although that as a little old for my liking you are quite beautiful in your wolf form so I can work with it. You are going to learn your place in this house and you are going to grow up to either be a strong alpha so I can send you to fights or an obedient omega so I can breed you and get some money back for the extortionate price I paid for you" Castiel tried not to panic, he remembers the stories Chuck told him about the cruel fate that awaited omegas if their owner decided to breed them, many died after a few years, not being strong enough to survive the excruciating birth of pups and the emotional pain of having them taken away after only a few days, only so they could suffer the same fate as their mother or father or become fighting dogs and if they were lucky, only survive into their early teens. The man released his grip and Castiel's head fell to the floor landing between his large black paws with a soft thud, the man stood up and Castiel's gaze followed him as far as he could. "Right I am going to take some of these boxes inside the house now, you will stay to the left of my legs the entire way and not dare to go in front, you will wait at the bottom of the steps for me to exit the house again and walk back to the truck, and repeating the same practice until the truck is empty then I will give you further instructions. Do you understand?" Castiel gave a weak nod as he slowly stood up and positioned himself to what he hoped was the left of the man's legs and about a foot back. "Good boy."

The man walked towards the trailer, grabbing Castiel's disused clothes that were heaped on the floor from his shift into wolf form on the way and quickly mopped up the vomit inside the trailer, he threw the items to the ground next to the truck and picked up a couple boxes and walked towards the house, it was now that Castiel took the opportunity to look around, it was a large farm house surrounded by open land and a border of trees, only a small dirt track for a car to pass through breaking the wall of trees. His tail was firmly planted between his legs the entire time he walked beside his new master and waited at the bottom of the steps for his return. This routine continued for a couple of hours before the last boxes were unloaded and he followed his master to the steps leading up to the house, he waited at the bottom unsure of whether to continue, when the man turned to look at him from the top of the steps he took that as a sign he could follow him up, however when he got top the top step a boot collided hard with his side forcing him to tumble down the hard wooden steps and onto the dirt below. He whimpered as he turned to face the man at the top of the steps.

"You filthy shit, how dare you try to enter the house without my permission, for that and for throwing up in the truck you will sleep outside tonight, sit there and wait for my return." Castiel looked down at his bruised paw as his master entered the house, leaving the eight year old pup in the dusk light whimpering with the pain in his leg.

It was ten minutes before the man emerged from the house again but holding a blue leather collar and a chain in his hand, Castiel recoiled slightly in fear of the items, the cruel men that leaded him into the truck used those and they hurt. "Come here". The man stood outside the door and pointed at the ground between his feet, Castiel promptly limped up the steps keeping his head low and tail between his legs, to sit exactly where the man had pointed and quickly layed down trying to ease the pressure off of his paw. "Good boy, I'm going to put this collar on you and tie you to the porch overnight so you don't try to run away okay, it doesn't hurt if you don't pull, but if you are a good boy tomorrow you can sleep inside." Castiel stayed still as the man put the collar on him and tightly fastened it, it was uncomfortable but not as tight as the ones the men from the auction used, he knew not to try and struggle out of it as he would only be in more trouble, he sat up as the man gently pulled on the collar to indicate he needed to sit up, he was clumsy with his movements as he tried to keep his weight off of his injured paw.

"Let me see your paw little one" The man took his paw and pressed firmly on it in different places before setting it down again. "You haven't done any serious damage to it; it will be healed by morning with the rate at which you heal. I will be out in an hour with some food for you but as a rule of the house you must stay in your wolf form at all times unless I tell you otherwise are we clear?" Castiel nodded weakly before the man walked inside the house and clattered with items in the boxes, Castiel faced his attention to the large open grassland in front of the trees, Chuck used to let him play in the grass, he loved it; it was soft on his paws and it smelt delicious, he feared he would never get to play in the luscious grass again.

A while later the man returned to where Castiel was, he had a large silver bowl full of raw meat, it smelt delicious and he pulled on his collar to try and get closer, the man gave him an order to sit down to show good manners before he was presented with his food. "As you were so well behaved when we were unloading the truck today I have given you some meat I was going to cook for myself but I know you haven't been fed in a few days, so I am being extremely generous tonight, do not eat it too quickly otherwise you will be sick and there is no more until tomorrow morning. You must wait until I tell you it is okay to start." The man placed the bowl in front of Castiel and every cell in his body told him to lunge forwards for the food but he did what he was told in fear of having it taken away, the man turned around and picked up another bowl that was filled with water and placed it next to the meat before standing up and moving backwards to sit on the outside bench with a drink he had also brought out for himself. "Okay you may start" Castiel looked at the man in excitement before tearing into the food, he was so hungry and this tasted delicious. The man remained outside until it was too dark for him to see Castiel anymore and moved inside leaving the eight year old pup alone outside, in the dark and cold night, tied to the porch and forced to sleep on the cold wood decking, alone for hours whilst his master slept in the warm dry house.

Castiel let a few tears fall from his eyes and drip down his black muzzle as he curled up on himself in an attempt to stay warm in the cold winter wind.


	2. There is light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans who want to read this fic, chapter 2 is here :D
> 
> There was so much more feedback on this fics first chapter than about 5 of my other fics chapters so I assume this one is preferred even if it is sad to start with?
> 
> So I don't know how often I will be able to update this, it will be quite irregular as it all depends on my school work levels but nights when I am free I will write as much as possible. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think afterwards <3

 Chapter 2

When Castiel awoke the morning of his second day with his master he stood up and stretched his limbs, tail curling up over his back as he did so, he padded over to the water bowl that had been left out over night, he lapped up water as quick as he could to try and relieve the dryness in his throat after sleeping in the dusty outdoor weather with the tight collar around his neck. After he finished all the water in the bowl he sniffed around the porch in search of something to eat but was stopped by the sharp tug of the chain attached to his collar he yelped at the tightness around his neck, moving back to relieve the pressure he let out a choked cough. Laying his head down on his paws he dozed in the morning sunshine wait for his master to emerge from the large house, it was a couple hours before the man stepped outside stretching his arms up above his head letting loud moans escape his mouth as he did so, the man stood for a moment before looking towards Castiel who was now stood up but keeping his tail between his hind legs as he slowly approached the man.

"I see you are a lot more obedient today, I will get you some food momentarily so wait patiently" The man looked less stressed today, his features were more relaxed as he turned back towards the house; within ten minutes he was back with a bowl of food for Castiel, he ate quickly then turned his attention to the empty water bowl, he sniffed it before licking a few drops of water off the sides, when he had licked it dry he hesitantly pushed it towards his master who was currently drinking a morning coffee. Gently tapping his nose against the bowl it slid across the wood making a harsh scraping sound, the man whip his head around towards the noise before he narrowed his eyes looking at the bowl, Castiel layed his body flat on the ground and positioned his muzzle behind the bowl as he looked up to his master with pleading eyes.

The man stood up and walked over towards Castiel, he couldn't help his tail starting to slowly wag with excitement but he flinched when the man kicked both bowls onto the ground below the decking, in his panic at the loud clatter of the bowls he tried to run back only to have a sharp tug on his collar before a hand collided with the side of his head, he yelped as another slap hit the same spot, and again, and again.

"You do not beg! You filthy animal, you will take what you are given! It's your own damn fault for drinking it too quickly you will have to wait until midday for a water bowl refill. In the future you will learn not to be greedy." The man pushed Castiel across the decking before storming inside before slamming the door behind him, Castiel whimpered in shock as he curled into a tight ball under a chair next to the wall of the house. He wanted to see Chuck, he wanted to see his mother, his brothers and sisters, he wanted to escape but he was afraid of this man. He was forced to sleep out on the decking again that night as a punishment for begging; he never begged again after that morning, he didn't want to be beaten again, but his master found other reasons to beat him.

After 2 years with the man he had never been let inside the house, if he was disobedient he slept on the decking, if he was good he was allowed to sleep in the barn, he had fashioned himself a bed out of straw and the old disused blankets left on a shelf. He was only allowed to shift into human form at best once a month, it hurt to spend so long in his wolf form and then shift back to human but he never wanted to anger his master as he had received many beatings over the past 2 years, even broken limbs including his tail which was the most painful of all. He had never learned his master's name; he was only to be referred to as 'master'. During the winter months an extra blanket was placed into the barn for him to sleep under, however he often held it tightly in his arms for comfort or slept in his wolf form as he was better adapted for the cold with his thick black fur. A small old bookcase had also been placed in the barn on Castiel's tenth birthday and even a few children's books that he enjoyed reading over and over again, his master made sure he stayed literate so they used his time in human form to practice his speech, reading and writing. Master was kinder now as Castiel had learnt the rules of the house so rarely disobeyed resulting in a beating or being tied to the porch over night whilst it rained on his shivering body.

He had grown in the past two years, his shoulders reached a foot higher and his fur was becoming thicker and shinier, he still had his puppy coat though, he would have that until he was 15 at most, but he dreaded this time, it was when many alphas started to show, if he didn't show then it would be assumed that he would become and omega at the slightly later age of sixteen to seventeen years old when his body was fully grown. He worried as he remembered what he was told on his first day here, if he was an omega he was going to be bred and that was the lowest of the low, breeding omegas were easily disposed of and even loaned out to alphas desperate for pups and willing to pay a high price. He didn't want this to be his outcome; he didn't want to live that life.

It was on his eleventh birthday that his master left for the day and returned with two cages, Castiel hid in the corner of the barn as he steel contraptions were set up against the far wall with at least four feet between them, when master closed the bar door and walked towards Castiel he panicked, his tail was firmly between his legs and he cowered in the corner, he made a grave mistake of growling at his master and giving a small snap as the man reached for his collar, he was punished for that. After being tied tight against a wall and whipped repeatedly with a belt he limped unwillingly towards the cage, it was a large cage big enough for him to grow an extra few feet taller but that made him afraid, if there was room for him to grow how long was he going to be in this cage. It was at least an hour later that the barn door was opened again and Master strode in holding a lead that was attached to a choker chain around a young pups neck, the pup look terrified, and in pain he clearly couldn't breathe properly with the force the man was pulling on the chain, Castiel watched as they reached the empty cage next to his own and the pup scrabbled in an attempt to go anywhere but into the cage, a sharp thud and a yelp followed by the clatter of the cage being slammed closed made him jump as the pup was kicked into the cage.

"Now hopefully one of you will be an alpha and the other an omega so I can get my own little breeding farm set up, we still have a few years yet but hopefully you will be early bloomers" A sly smile followed as the man opened Castiel's cage door and pushed in a tiny bowl of meat and another of water. "You're lucky you even get anything tonight after the little show you put on earlier but we need to show the new addition what he doesn't get if he is naughty" The man soon left the barn leaving Castiel and the new pup in the cages, cold and alone. He started to eat his food but was interrupted by the whimperings of the pup as he curled into a tight ball, he was smaller than Castiel, not by much but he looked thin, clearly not had a proper meal in days, Castiel gently picked up the largest piece of meat in his bowl and nudged it through the bars of the cage it landed with a slap onto the barn floor making the pups ears move slightly, Castiel gave a low growl in order to get his attention before flicking the meat towards the pups cage with a paw that just fit through the cage bars, the pup turned around eyes lighting up to see the food laying before him, he struggled to get it to his mouth but looked satisfied when he had eaten it. Castiel chose this time to communicate with the pup; the wolves were able to understand one another's growls and barks and used it as a form of communication.

 _"What's your name?"_ The pup seemed nervous, not wanting to reply but Castiel sat up in his age and looked at the pup with wide eyes, an encouraging gesture.

 _"Samandriel"_ The pup cowered in his cage still but moved slowly to the side closest to Castiel

_"I'm Castiel, how old are you?"_

_"I turned 10 a little while ago, I want to go home, I don't like it here please let me go back I miss my mother"_ The pup began to cry, shining tears streaking down his pure white fur and dripping onto the black plastic of the cage below.

_"I do to, I have been here for 3 years, I can teach you what to do and what not to do if you like, he is okay when he isn't angry, also we are not to shift into human form without permission"_

_"But it will hurt, I don't like pain and I want to go home to my mother, she will be worried about me... How old are you Castiel?"_ The worried pup seemed to have calmed down a little now and lifted his head slightly in interest.

 _"I am 11 years old today. It will hurt more if you shift without permission I have done it before and master broke my tail in three places"_ The pups eyes widened in shock, he clearly didn't want that to happen as the tail was an extremely precious thing to a skinwalker.

They spoke for many hours before the pup fell asleep, Castiel was happy to have a friend, he had been alone since he was five years old and still being young wanted to play with someone and be a pup like he was supposed to be. After a few days they were allowed out of the cages and go outside to stretch their legs in the grass, Samandriel stayed close to Castiel's side, tail between his legs the entire time but he seemed to have a bit of fun when they raced around after each other, master watched from the porch a deep thoughtful look on his face as he watched the pups play. He allowed them to play for one hour a day but the rest of the time was spent in the cages, he let Castiel pick an item to take into the cage with him and he chose the fluffy blue blanket he had made a bed out of a while ago.

Everything seemed fine for a while, Castiel and Samandriel got into trouble still though, for small mistakes such going someplace they shouldn't have and when Samandriel howled through a thunder storm they both received beatings, Samandriel for howling and Castiel for not telling him to be quiet and teaching him the proper way to act.

It wasn't long before the allowance to play was abolished, Castiel and Samandriel were removed from their cages and forced to run around a homemade track for extended periods of time in order to keep them fit, if he ran the track in a good time Castiel got to sleep outside the cage for the night but he was still chained to the far wall so he couldn't undo Samandriel's cage.

It was very unfortunate day when the man came into the barn with a new collar for Castiel as his was becoming increasingly tighter around his neck, he was asleep when the door opened, meaning he didn't know the man was behind him until he grabbed at the collar startling Castiel awake, and in his blind state of panic he bared his teeth and snapped at the hand gripping onto the collar as a warning. However when he noticed the rage on his master's face Castiel shrunk to the ground, fearful of the terrible punishment that awaited him. Sure enough the grip tightened on the collar almost instantly pulling Castiel up until his front paws weren't touching the ground, a sharp slap sounded as the whip of the metal buckle on the collar slammed into his side, he held back his whimpers and yelps knowing that would only anger master more, dreadful cracks sounded through the barn followed by a pained howl as a rib broke under the force of the metal. The hand released his collar and he fell to the floor taking in choked breathes but the hand was replaced onto his muzzle making it hard to take in breathes and silencing the wheezing whimpers of pain, the man held his hand on Castiel's muzzle as he grabbed a piece of rope that was hanging on a nearby hook. Castiel panicked when the robe was tied tightly around his muzzle, clamping it closed and looping down to attach to the tight collar still around his neck, his head was pulled down and the rope hurt his muzzle, After this event he was thrown into his cage and left for 2 days whimpering in pain as he looked longingly at his water bowl that was slowly being filled with dust.

It was on Samandriel's fourteenth birthday that their master became calmer tempered, he didn't punish them as much now and gave them good meals, especially Castiel who was on his way to becoming Sixteen soon, he was now fully grown, his shoulder reached and impressive four and half feet off the ground, he was a large wolf and had strong muscles, his master was hoping he was going to be an alpha however he hadn't shown any of the obvious alpha traits yet which usually stared to show just after full growth. It was on a warm autumn day that he knew why his master had been so kind, he was merely trying to gain Castiel's trust and make him calmer for when a nineteen year old alpha stepped into the barn behind him, the alpha stood tall, he was dressed smartly and had light colored hair and piercing yellow eyes, Castiel heard the name 'Azazel' spoken by his master as well as some other hushed words, as the man started to take off his jacket Master waltzed over to the cage Castiel sat in. He knew straight away what was happening, this was a test to see if he would fight back like an alpha or run scared and submit like an omega. Castiel wasn't going to lie to himself right now, he was terrified, what if this alpha triggered his heats, what if he was taken right now and pupped, he was fully grown but having pups before the age of 20 was a bad idea, and usually not possible, the body had to mature inside as well as outside, when the door was opened on the cage with a high pitched squeak he didn't move, he was frozen watching the alpha shift to his wolf form, yellow eyes glowing in the dim light of the barn. He was dragged from his cage, the door slammed behind him to prevent him running back inside, Samandriel watched with fear in his eyes, he was clearly just as afraid as Castiel.

"Enjoy my friend" His master spoke in the direction of the large alpha wolf the stood by the doors of the barn, a sinister smile flickered across his face, Castiel backed up through the barn in hopes of getting away from the larger wolf, however when he hit the wooden planks that made the wall he froze, unsure of what to do he shrunk to the floor making himself smaller than the lunging alpha, he was terrified of this wolf, it bared it's teeth at Castiel and nipped at his front legs trying to get a reaction out of him but all he could do was shake with fear. Castiel had never been so glad to hear his master's voice as it boomed through the barn. "Okay enough we have a clear answer, this little omega is going to make me rich when he hits his heats, too bad you couldn't trigger them my friend." The door to his cage swung open and Castiel made a dash to the inside of the steel bars.

He sat shaking for the rest of the night and flinched when the barn doors opened revealing his master carrying large bowls of food, he didn't eat or drink for days; maybe if he starved himself he would die and not have to injure the pain and humility of being a breeding omega, he gave up on his hunger strike when master threatened to take away Samandriel's food if Castiel didn't eat.

So for the next few months Castiel ate, slept, trained and worried, a month after his sixteenth birthday everything changed however, a man came into the barn, it wasn't his master, there was no scent of his master anywhere, it was masked by this man, it was a man in what looked like a police uniform, he smelt like an alpha but that only added to Castiel's confusion. The man lowered his head in disgusts at the sight of Castiel and Samandriel in the cages; he slowly walked towards the cages but stopped dead when he saw Castiel press himself into the back of the cage as fear overran his body, tail tucked between his legs, limbs shaking as the scent of the alpha flooded through the barn and what smelt like another outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Did it move too fast?
> 
> Comments and Kudos encourage me <3
> 
> Until next time (hopefully) 
> 
> p.s. it will get happier!


	3. A new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a bit carried away here... I was aiming for about 2000 words for this chapter but I may have almost made it to 4000... Whoops.
> 
> So originally I was planning it to be Dean that was the stranger in the barn but then I had a different idea (whilst walking the dogs)
> 
> So anyway here is the next chapter, leave feedback because I just love people actually noticing this fic etc

Chapter 3

The man, the alpha stood still in the barn, he left the door open, letting in the strong smell of another alpha, and there were strong scents of anger and rage coming from outside the barn which only added to his confusion and fear. The man was dark skinned; he had very short dark colored hair as well as soft dark eyes, he was tense with anger but it didn't seem to be directed at Castiel and Samandriel, he stepped backwards to look out of the barn door and waved someone over, Castiel could only assume it was the other alpha. A second man slowly entered the barn, the other alpha, he had scruffy dark hair and a bit podgy around his middle, he looked to be in his forties from what Castiel could tell, not that he had been around many people to know age differences just by looking at a man. The men shared hushed words just inside of the barn door however they left it open and made sure not to block the exit to the barn, they finished and both slowly walked towards the cages, the first man spoke calmly and quietly trying not to scare the caged wolves anymore than they could help.

"Hello little ones, my name is Victor and this is my friend John, we are both like you two and we are here to help; you don't need to be afraid, we won't hurt you." Although the man's reassuring words calmed Samandriel and he slowly crawled towards the front of the cage, Castiel stayed pinned to the back, eyes blown wide, tail between his legs not moving a muscle. The men split up, Victor slowly approach Samandriel's cage and pulled a freshly killed rabbit out of the bag he was carrying, Samandriel's eyes lit up at the thought of food that they had been denied for so long. Victor opened Samandriel's cage door and placed the rabbit down outside the cage in an attempt to tempt him out of door, the white wolf looked nervously towards Castiel hoping to see some kind of signal of what he should do but Castiel was still pressing himself in the back corner of his cage. He was at the age when his heats could kick in if they were premature, and the fact that two alphas were in this barn right now could trigger the heat making him irresistible to the two men and he would most likely be raped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, your names Castiel right? We have arrested Alistair, a new law has been passed recently on the conditions in which skinwalkers need to be kept in, and not that we should be kept as pets at all but the way he has kept you for the last eight years defiantly doesn’t go anywhere near these conditions. I understand he had an alpha corner you not to long ago, I promise you we won't do that, in our pack we believe in the respect of omegas, we live about seven miles north of here, he has done a good job at keeping you a secret but the scent of your fear was noticed by a few of our pack members, my son included, he searched for days for you. We want to take you two with us, back to the forest where you will be safe from men like Alistair, and with your own kind." The man made a vague gesture out of the barn where Alistair must have been.

He relaxed the tiniest bit however he was still terrified of the alpha, he didn't like strangers and he didn't want to be punished for leaving his cage, he didn't like having his bones broken or being beaten by the closest object Master could find, his attention was taken when John removed a rabbit from the bag, it was bigger than the one Samandriel had been offered but it was placed right in front of his cage as the door was opened, unlike the one Samandriel had been offered which was a distance from the cage, John pushed the rabbit up to the very edge of the cage to try and tempt him closer. He stepped back and gave Castiel a lot of room to sniff at the rabbit, Master had never given him a dead animal to eat, he had always given him a bowl of cheap store bought meat, he had a vague idea of how to eat it but Samandriel hadn't eaten for days, Master hadn't fed Samandriel properly in days, he was being punished for howling again. Castiel glanced towards Samandriel who was tearing into the rabbit, clearly he had been taught by his mother how to eat a proper meal, Castiel slowly crawled towards the open cage door, and tentatively he picked the limp rabbit up in his mouth. John and Victor had stepped back to the far side of the barn allowing Castiel and Samandriel plenty of space, keeping his eye on the two men Castiel nervously padded over to Samandriel's cage where he was licking up the last pieces of rabbit that he could, when Castiel placed the rabbit down beside the other one Samandriel looked up at him with confused eyes, unsure of whether to accept the second rabbit, Castiel nudged it with his nose in encouragement, the white wolf grabbed the rabbit and ripped into it, filling his empty stomach letting out small happy hums as he ate his first proper meal in days.

When John made a move to step towards the wolves Castiel bared his teeth, Samandriel needed to eat, he was still growing and he was awfully thin, Castiel's tail was still firmly planted between his legs, however when his omega instincts kicked in he simply backed away and hid behind one of the cages. He didn't trust the alphas that stood in the barn, talking in hushed tones; he heard the scraping of a bowl and looked into the cage to see Samandriel pushing his bowl around trying to drink the nonexistent water that dried up 2 days ago. When the Victor left the barn Castiel relaxed slightly, at least there was only one alpha here now, however that soon ended when John started removing his police uniform, both Castiel and Samandriel panicked, the last time this had happened he was cornered by an extremely unfriendly alpha and although John seemed as if he didn't want to cause any harm Castiel couldn't help his legs beginning to shake and the panicked whimpers that emerged from his throat. Without warning John's body contorted from a man into a huge wolf, he stood at least a foot higher than Castiel; his long fur going shaggy with age gleamed in the streaks of sunlight coming through the barn doors.

 _"See Castiel I am just like you, I don't want to hurt you, we are here to take you away from this place, give you a proper home as part of my pack, you would be welcomed with open arms, we have omegas in our pack already Castiel, you will be treated like an equal just like them, my mate is an omega and she is the most treasured item of my life, I would fight a battle for her if I needed to. Please come outside into the sunshine, Victor is waiting out there with some water for you as well. Please just come outside, I don't want you to be here any longer, you have suffered enough and I can never apologize enough for taking so long to find you"_ John was laying on the floor, trying to make himself look less intimidating to the young wolves who cowered in the corner.

 _"No no no, Master will be angry, he will beat me again, it hurts and I need to be good so it doesn't happen again, I need to get back in the cage before he notices"_ Castiel made a move for the cage but was stopped by Johns low growl of disapproval.

 _"No Castiel, you will never have to go in a cage again, we will take you and Samandriel here to our home in the forest where you will be safe from men like him and you will be happy and free, so please just come outside the barn, feel the soft grass underneath your paws and play like you should be, everyday"_ John slowly backed towards the door and Castiel edged forwards, towards the open doors, eventually he was three feet from the thresh hold of the doors, he could see the house from here, Master was handcuffed to the porch just like Castiel had been on his first night here and for many after that. He could also see two cars parked on the grass, one was a police car and the other was a black jeep, John and Victor were waiting by the jeep a large bucket of water placed on the ground in front of them. They were telling the truth, Master had been arrested, and they were going to be free. Castiel hesitantly looked around checking the surroundings and sniffing the air before deciding it was safe for him and Samandriel to exit the barn, keeping low to the floor, eyes darting everywhere he took a few hesitant steps out onto the dusty yard outside the barn.

Samandriel being younger was less aware of the world and as soon as Castiel took those first hesitant steps he shot passed in a white blur towards the water, he was a clumsy runner as he had been stuck in the cage for at least a week but Castiel didn't blame him, a wave of relief poured over him as he realized that he may be finally leaving the barn; for good. He was still incredibly wary around the alphas and still hadn't raised his tail but he was confident enough to have a drink from the bucket, large long gulps poured down his parched throat, he still kept a watchful eye on the alphas but let the coolness of the water sooth his insides. John remained in wolf form as he sat and watched the younger wolves drink rapidly, Castiel flinched when John moved and Castiel nervously followed him with his gaze as John widely walked around the young wolves and then trotted into the barn, Castiel was unsure why, but when he reemerged a few minutes later back in human form and wearing his uniform again Castiel realized he was going to be traveling in a car, what if he was sick again, what if he was punished again.

After a little while Victor pushed Master into the back of the cop car, he took no care with minding his head or gently sitting him down on the seat, they drove away after that leaving Castiel and Samandriel alone with John, he sat on the hood of the jeep giving the two wolves space to get used to freedom and stretch their legs, Samandriel repeatedly tried to play with Castiel, but he was discouraged by a small growl of annoyance, Castiel never took his gaze away from John, he merely layed down in the middle of the dirt yard looking towards the luscious field of grass that he and Samandriel were allowed to play on many years ago. He gave a short sigh as the thought of Samandriel moping around after Castiel told him off for merely trying to be a pup and play. He sat up attracting John's attention and looked towards him then to the field, with pleading eyes asking his permission, he never would have dared do this with Master in fear of getting yet another beating. John looked confused at first but must have soon relalized that Castiel was asking permission, just like he had been taught for the past eight years of his life, although John had a feeling Castiel had been taught not to even ask to do something.

"You don't need to ask me Castiel, I may be the alpha of my pack but you are free from the life of having to ask to do something as simple as go play in the grass. Go, have fun" John smiled as Castiel looked at him for second in complete disbelief, for the past eight years of his life if he had begged or even hinted that he wanted something Master would beat him. Samandriel's eyes lit up as Castiel slowly padded over to the grass, stopping at the edge to sniff the air before nervously stepping onto the grass, he looked back at John who was watching with a genuine smile plastered across his face.

He took the smile as a signal to continue and have fun and before he knew it Samandriel barreled into his side knocking him of his feet and tumbling after him, Castiel jumped back to his feet and pounced on Samandriel's disorientated body. They jumped on each other and nipped at the other wolves neck as they played in the grass, not worrying about being punished for doing something they shouldn’t have, when Castiel tore out from underneath Samandriel and across the grass he realised he had unconsciously lifted his tail, holding it high in the air and waving it from side to side as he and Samandriel chased each other through the grass.

He and Samandriel both panted heavily as Castiel lead the way over to the water bucket, he didn't look to John for permission hoping it would be accepted of him to have a drink. After his dry throat felt refreshed, licking his lips he looked up at John to see the man smiling down at him, Castiel felt a sudden trust for the man; he padded over and sat below John's feet, his tail swiping the dirt from the floor into a small dust cloud that spiraled across the yard into Samandriel's previously white face now covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"So are you ready to leave this place? Have a real home?" Castiel looked up to John, a slightly shocked look in his eyes, maybe it still hadn't occurred to him that he would be leaving this place, that he never had to see Master again, Castiel slowly rose to his feet, keeping his gaze fixed on John. "If you want to shift into human form I have some of my sons' clothes in the back, not sure if they would fit but it's better than nothing..." Castiel stood stock still, he had the option to shift into human form and he wasn't going to be punished, however he didn't know where they were going and he felt venerable in his human form, at least in wolf form he could fight back and run faster, Samandriel looked at Castiel with longing eyes, he could tell the younger wolf desperately wanted to be in his human form, he gave a nod of encouragement that was followed by the crunch of bones and screams of pain as Samandriel shifted. John jumped down off the truck and opened the back left door grabbing a hoddie and some draw string sweatpants, he crouched down in front of the crying boy, he knew the longer he stayed in wolf form the more it would hurt to shift back to human form, Castiel couldn't blame the boy for crying, it had been weeks since they had been allowed to shift.

"Thank you" Samandriel had stopped crying and had slipped into the clothes, John helped him up and they walked towards the truck, the passenger side door was opened and Samandriel climbed in, the collar now hanging loose around his neck was easily slipped over his head and thrown to the ground beside John, he gently closed the door and walked around the truck to where Castiel was still situated. He knelt down in front of Castiel and reached out gently; the black wolf nervously looked down at John's hands and backed away slightly but froze when the hands touched his blue leather collar. The thud of the collar hitting the ground where John had thrown it snapped Castiel out of his daze. It took a moment to realize that the collar was gone; unthinkingly he leant forward and rubbed his head alongside Johns in a gesture of a thank you.

"Okay then, shall we get going? Get you to your new home before it gets too late?" John stood up and Castiel followed him, padding along beside him, john opened the back door just behind Samandriel and gave Castiel a genuine smile. "Sorry you can't ride shotgun kid, you're a bit big and I don't think it would be a comfortable journey, but we will go for the next best thing, you get the entire back seat to yourself" Castiel gave a shocked look to John, Chuck had been the last person to let him into the car, he tentatively stepped forwards and after John's encouraging nod of his head he gracefully leaped up onto the back seats of the car, John waited until he was settled and his tail wasn't going to get trapped in the door, before he gently closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

Castiel layed his head down on the seats between his paws, he was about to close his eyes and sleep when he took in a deep breath through his nose, a smell filtered in, it was an alphas smell, a young alpha, and it was coming from the pile of clothes, Castiel shuffled forwards in order to give the clothes a betting scenting, it was a gorgeous smell, he couldn't resist the urge to breath in deeply, allowing more of that scent to fill his senses.

"That's my son you can smell there Castiel, he's an alpha just like me, the next leader of the pack in fact." It was strange, the other alphas didn't smell this good, he loved this smell.

They had been traveling for fifteen minutes now; they had long since left the dirt track that lead down to the house and were now on an open road heading through the forest, and it was now that Castiel started to feel sick, he layed his head down on the clothes hoping the beautiful scent would help but it didn't Castiel only felt worse and worse. Within ten minutes he was quietly whining as he hid his head under his paws, John was glancing up into the mirror a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay back there Castiel..? Castiel can you hear me? Do you need me to stop?"

"He... He gets sick when he travels, Master beat him for it" Samandriel's quiet voice filled the car.

"Oh shit" John swerved the car over to the side of the road and jumped out of the door, he swung Castiel's door open letting fresh air into the wolf's system, Castiel quickly jumped out the car landing on shaky legs, almost instantly a spasm in his stomach caused him to cough and wheeze as he threw up on the fallen leaves and dirt on the side of the road, he coughed up everything in his stomach, although there wasn't much in there to start with. When he was finished he backed away with his head low in apology as John crouched down in front of him. He didn't reach out to touch Castiel in case it was mistaken as a hand that was going to beat him; he merely bent his head down to look at Castiel.

"You don’t have to be sorry, you can't help being travel sick, we will stay here for a few minutes for you to just catch your breath and get some fresh air in your lungs, it's not far from here now, only another ten minutes or so but I can drive a bit faster to get us there quicker"

True to his word they stayed by the roadside for a little while, John found some water in the truck and gave Castiel small amounts to drink, to rehydrate him. When they continued the drive Castiel breathed in the fresh air through the now open window, he felt better with fresh air rustling his fur and the scent of the clothes still filling his nostrils. Castiel noticed the car turning sharply and the road becoming bumpy, it took a while to drive down the long track but soon Castiel noticed wooden houses coming into view, he looked out the window to see people walking around happily chatting and laughing together, he noticed pups running around trees and jumping from tree stump to tree stump as happy yips and barks emitted from them. People gave small waves of greeting to the car as it passed through the clearing, he noticed a large open space with a pit in the middle, smouldering ash from a recent fire letting out small spirals of smoke. But then he saw the one things that caught his eye the most, on the top steps of the largest house a huge almost golden wolf slept, basking in the sunlight, the wolf must have stood at least five feet tall.

The golden wolf jumped up as the car came to a halt in front of the house, its large green eyes blinked at the sunlight as it yawned, as the wolf stood up and stretched Castiel could see it was a male, without even having to try and look past the long fur. He stretched his front legs curling his tail and back as he yawned again, he made a move to jump down the steps to the car as John got out but stopped dead upon seeing John's glare.

"Dean, do me a favor and tell Mary we are back and that we need a couple beds made up." The wolf, Dean, gave a low unhappy growl and scowled at John before stalking into the house, John opened the door in front of Castiel and quickly ran around the other side to do the same for Samandriel, the younger wolf jumped out of the car, quickly taking in his surroundings, eyes darting around everywhere, looking at everything and everyone, as a group of people had gathered to see the new arrivals. John shouted at them to give the new wolves some space, he must have seen how Castiel was still cowering in the car, the crowd quickly dispersed and Castiel sniffed the air before edging closer to the open door. John stood waiting just behind the door.

"Come along Castiel let's get you inside and settled into your new room"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Do you like it?
> 
> Leave your feedback in the form of comments and/or Kudos because they make me very happy and encourage me to write more <3


	4. A new Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to go up on Wednesday... then Friday then yesterday and today I finally completed it... so here it is :)
> 
> I have mapped out the story line on an A4 piece of paper and It is gunna get really dramatic can I just say ;)
> 
> Also a early warning there is most likely going to male preg in this just in case anyone gets too attached and doesn't like that...
> 
> Anyhow enjoy and tell me what you think <3

Chapter 4

Once Castiel had eventually worked up the courage to jump out of car he kept close to John, there were so many new things to see and smell, he could smell everything from the smouldering ashes on the dwindling fire to the many alphas that inhabited this tiny village; so many alphas. John walked up towards the house and checked to see if Dean was loitering, he had clearly gotten the message to keep his distance for now however the strong smell of him was everywhere, a black coat hanging by the door attracted Castiel, it had the same sweet smell that the clothes in the Jeep had, he sniffed at the coat and buried his nose into the sweet smell inhaling deeply and enjoying the calm that the smell bought him. When he turned around John was looking down at him with a happy smile but a look of concern spread across the warming features as Castiel shrunk back slightly thinking he shouldn't have done that and that John would be angry.

"Don't look so ashamed Castiel, this is your home now, you can go wherever you want, whenever you want, there are no limitations here, if you want to go for a run through the forest then feel free to go, if you are hungry simply wonder down to the kitchen and grab something or my wife will make you something if she is around, okay?" Castiel nodded and raised his tail from its previous position tucked between his legs; padding up the stairs after John the smell of an alpha got increasingly stronger, when they reached the top of the stairs and took a left across the balcony towards at least six other rooms the smell got stronger and stronger, Castiel took deep breathes through his nose, letting the smell fill his senses. An open door told him where the scent was coming from, sat on a chair with his feet out of the window was a young man, Castiel reckoned he was around 17 years old, his scent definitely screamed young alpha, his dark blonde hair caught the sunlight as it streaked through the window, and his broad shoulders were emphasized by the tight black shirt that clung to his muscles, Castiel could only stare.

"Would you close your damn window Dean, its cold enough as it is, the snow will start in a few weeks" Dean didn't reply he just sat flicking through a car magazine. "For fuck sake Dean, stop sulking would you, you can meet him another day, now close your damn window before I get your mother up here" A loud sigh came from the alpha before he pulled his feet inside the window and closed it then moving across the room to a door that was slightly ajar, he walked inside and closed it forcefully behind him. "Sorry about him Castiel, he is in a bad mood because I told him to give you a bit of space, he likes meeting the new additions to the pack as they happen so rarely, don't worry he is a great boy, heart of gold." John closed the door to Dean's room and continued down the hall towards two open doors.

"Now we weren't sure if you guys wanted to have a room together or separate, but we didn't have any twin rooms left so we put you in the two adjoining rooms, you have two larger doors between the rooms that you can lock or leave open we don't mind, you both have a queen bed so you can stretch out as much as you like, you do have to share a bathroom unfortunately but there is a bathroom across the hall if you both want a shower or something like that. This is your room Samandriel." John stepped inside the first door Castiel and Samandriel following close behind, Samandriel's eyes lit up upon seeing the large bed covered in dark blue sheets, he looked at John in a questioning yet excited way, John gestured towards the bed knowing exactly what Samandriel wanted to do, upon seeing the gesture the younger teen leapt for the bed giggling at the softness if the covers, he jumped off the bed and ran around exploring the room, he opened every cupboard and draw seeing clothes and books and everything they had been denied for the past number of years. When he opened the doors that connected to Castiel's room John walked through showing Castiel a room almost identical but just opposite from Samandriel's.

"You have a few different things in here Castiel but I will explain that to you later" Castiel curiously looked up at John, before walking into the room, he sniffed around the room before picking up the end of the dark blue rug in his jaws and pulled it around the side of the bed, he looked at John over the bed before doing the same things with the pillows in the bed. John watched both Castiel make a bed for himself and Samandriel excitedly run around the room trying on new clothes and make a mess. Castiel noticed John's pleased smirk as he watched the boys in their new rooms, John pulled the doors almost closed that joined the rooms together before walking over to where Castiel had made a bed for himself, he sat on a chair by a set of draws that were not like the ones in Samandriel's room; Castiel watched him curiously as John sighed.

"Okay Castiel, I haven't had this talk with my boys as they are both alphas but I will do my best, I know you haven't had your first heat yet, I am thankful you haven't really, a place like that was no place to go through something so different. In these drawers are anything you might need to help you through your heats, I know a mate is the best thing and the most satisfying but I don't want you feel forced into finding a mate." John opened the drawer as Castiel sat up to look inside, he saw a range of toys all of different sizes as well as bottles of pills and small flasks of liquid, John picked up one of the bottles of pills and a flask of purple liquid. "Both of these will make the heat easier on you, you don't need to use both but we just wanted to give you some options, you will still being feeling aroused especially around a possible mate, but theses dull your senses and allow the toys to satisfy you easier. In the bottom drawer there are a selection of towels and sheets, if you go into heat in the house just try and get up here, the doors can be locked and unlocked from the inside only and are designed to keep smells in as much as possible, if you are anywhere on the grounds don't worry someone will bring you back here as fast as possible, no alphas will attack you, no matter what their senses are telling them, if in the unlikely event that something does happen you need to tell someone, be it me or Dean or anyone it doesn't matter as long as we make sure they are punished." Castiel felt relieved that everyone respected omegas in this pack, he was however dreading his first heat, he didn't know what to expect, he had never been told about his heats, he knew he was an omega, and he knew he was going to go into heat at some point however he didn't know when or what it would be like.

John left after that, Samandriel had exhausted himself and fallen asleep by the time of 8pm, and Castiel had sat looking out of the window for the past 2 hours, he was watching the pack liven up, young alphas were play fighting in front of the main house as other pack members cheered them on. Once the third fight was over Castiel noticed Dean step into the circle he was followed by a taller man with broad shoulders, his hair wasn't as light as dean's and it was also cut a lot shorter also accompanied by dark, rough stubble. Both Alphas shifted into their impressive wolf forms before circling each other, tails held high as the darker colored wolf leaped towards Dean, both growling playfully. The fight lasted for ten minutes before the wolves shifted back, laughing and patting each other on the shoulders. It was at this moment that Dean looked up towards Castiel's window, obviously sensing the eyes staring into him, Castiel saw Dean's perfect smile before jumping backwards away from the window, he decided today had been long enough and it was time to sleep so he curled up in his improvised bed and quickly fell asleep thinking of green eyes and toothy grins.

The next morning he woke to see Samandriel staring at him from where he was sat cross legged on the bed, his wide eager eyes were gleaming in the morning sunlight; Castiel sat up stretching his limbs before looking curiously at Castiel.

"Castiel, do you want to come and explore with me? Mrs Mary said we could go anywhere we want as long as we don't get lost" Castiel lowered his head and shook it from side to side, he hated to disappoint Samandriel but he wasn't ready to explore his new home yet. "It's okay Castiel, I can go with Sam, he is Mrs Mary's son, and Dean's little brother, he is thirteen, I met him this morning when I went to get breakfast, Mrs Mary said you can come and get some food whenever you like or she can bring something up for you." Castiel stretched and yawned again as Samandriel skipped out of the room and into his own, half an hour later the door slammed and Samandriel went running out of the house after a similar sized boy with long, shaggy, brown hair.

Castiel walked around the room for a little while sniffing things he hadn't noticed last night but then decided he wanted to see inside the cupboards and drawers, but that would mean shifting to human form, and that was going to hurt a lot. He looked out of the window to see many people milling around outside. After deciding the house was empty enough he shifted, it was no way near as easy and fluent as Dean had made it look last night, Castiel screamed in pain, tears rolling down his face as his body contorted below him, he felt the snap of every bone and the pull on his skin, his organs moved inside him causing him to scream just a bit more as his ribs snapped in order to take human form. After what felt like forever it was over, Castiel was curled up on the floor shivering as tears fell from his face; he scrambled to his hands and knees when a blanket was gently placed over his back, falling back to sit down and bring his knees up to his chest he looked up to see none other than Dean looking concerned, he reached forward to comfort Castiel but in his current state of vulnerability he cried out in fear. The door to his room burst open and John marched inside glaring at Dean, Castiel shrunk away to the corner, still wrapped in the blanket.

"What did I tell you Dean?"

"Sorry Dad I..."

"You weren't thinking were you, go help your mother downstairs" Castiel watched Dean's shoulders slump as he walked out of the room, hearing his boots thud down the stairs Castiel realised Dean had been outside before he shifted, he only wanted to help. "Sorry if he scared you Castiel, he has a heart of gold but doesn't always think things through properly." John helped Castiel walk over and sit on the bed with shaky limbs, he grabbed some warm clothes from the draws and let Castiel get dressed and wash his face before rushing off to attend to pack business, he told Castiel there was food downstairs in the kitchen and he needed to eat.

Two hours after he had shifted Castiel's stomach got the better of him, he tentatively opened his bedroom door and checked the hallway, no one was around, as they were all outside enjoying the sunshine before the winter snow set in. Castiel walked towards the stairs, he checked downstairs before he deemed it quiet enough for no one to be inside, his socks muffled his footsteps and he trotted down the stairs, unsure of where to go he followed the hallway down passed the stairs and under the balcony, after looking in every room he eventually saw the kitchen, the doors were open, revealing the tell tale counters and cookers, a smile gleamed from his face as he picked up his pace but stopped dead when he heard the distinctive sound of a magazine page being flipped over. Hiding behind the door he peered into the kitchen, Dean was sat at the counter, a mug in his hand and a magazine on the counter in front of him, Castiel swallowed deeply, he wanted to apologize for making Dean feel guilty but was interrupted by his stomach loudly growling, Dean's head shot up looking at the door, only to see the back of Castiel's head as he ran back up to his room, he heard Dean call out to him but continued running back up to the room. John said he could go anywhere he liked whenever he liked but what if Dean wanted to be alone, that's probably why he chose the empty kitchen to sit in.

An hour later Castiel was sat on the pile of bedding next to his bed reading a book about bees, he found the insects fascinating even though he had never really seen any bees he loved that they practically made miracles every day and people failed to notice their significance. He jumped when a soft knock came from the outside of his door; he looked towards the door wide eyes fixed on the handle that slowly moved down opening the door. Dean slowly stepped into the room, a tray in his hands with a plate and a drink on; he kept his head low as he stepped towards a set of draws in order to place the tray down.

"I... Uh I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just dad told me you haven't eaten yet and I didn't mean to scare you in the kitchen, I wasn't expecting you to be stood in the doorway. Not that there is anything wrong... Uh" Dean stopped talking as Castiel's piercing blue eyes focused on his, he took in a deep breath through his nose and Dean's scent calmed his nerves almost instantly.

"Thank you Dean, I was rather hungry" Dean seemed genuinely happy that Castiel had spoken to him and not ignored him or the food, he placed the tray down and moved to leave the room hands in his pockets. "You can stay if you like-"

"Really?"

"Yes, I would enjoy some company, Samandriel has gone to explore with Sam for the day and I don't know anyone other than your father, so it's a little lonely in here" Castiel moved to grab the tray and sat back on the makeshift bed in the corner of the room, he sat crossed legged with the tray in front of him, gesturing to Dean to come and join him. Dean flopped onto the floor and smiled when Castiel picked up a chicken sandwich and took a bite, he smiled even wider when Castiel slurped up some orange juice and grinned back. They sat in silence as Castiel ate the food, he groaned in happiness at the feeling of being full, something he hadn't experienced for a long time, Castiel moved the tray to the side and made a space for Dean on the cushions.

"Are you sure, I mean it's not like I don't want to it's just, uh this morning when you shifted you uh, you seemed scared of me and I don't want to put you in any situation where you feel uncomfortable" Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he focused his gaze on the ground between the two of them.

"I am sure Dean, I want to be your friend, I was very scared this morning, shifting after so long hurts a lot and my master would have beaten me if I shifted without permission, he broke my tail once, in three places he also made me wear my collars incredibly tight and I found it hard to breathe sometimes. Everything is just so different here and I want to feel confident and safe but I am still worried that it is all a dream and I will wake up back in my cage or tied to the porch in the rain again, I don't want to go back there I don't-" Castiel couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes, drops landed on his purple jumper, making tiny dark, damp dots show up on the material, Dean's alpha instincts must have kicked in as before he knew it Dean was right next to him, he wrapped an arm around Castiel's trembling shoulders, leaning into the touch Castiel breathed in the strong scent of Dean, the tears stopped as he took deep breaths in through his nose, the strong smell blocking everything from his mind. He shuffled so his head was placed against Dean's chest, the steady heart beat soothing him, he wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and tightly gripped the black T-shirt he was wearing, it wasn't long before Castiel's muffled whimpers became silent as well, Dean never loosened his grip though, they stayed curled together on the floor as Castiel slowly calmed down.

"I promise you this isn't a dream, you are free from that man and everything he forced onto you can be forgotten. You will never be forced into a fucking cage ever again, I will keep you safe, I promise."

"Thank you Dean... I appreciate your kindness."

"No problem Castiel, I would never want you to be in any kind of trouble ever again."

"You smell very nice Dean." Castiel opened his eyes in shock, he didn't mean to say that, he meant to thank Dean not tell him he smelt good. "I... Um"

"Hey don't worry about it Castiel, so do you, it means you're special... In a very good way" Dean smiled down at Castiel and took in a deep breath through his nose as it lay in Castiel's thick black hair. Dean's scent had calmed Castiel so much that he had started to fall asleep as he curled into Dean's arms; a soft satisfied sigh was whispered from his mouth as he fell asleep. He wasn't hungry for the first time in weeks and he was curled in the arms of the nicest alpha he had ever met, not to mention the scent wafting into his senses, he was happy and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think?
> 
> there was going to be so much more happening in this chapter but... yeah...
> 
> Anyway Comments and Kudos are beautiful <3


	5. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry guys this is a very short chapter but I have been writing an essay all weekend and I haven't had time to write an plotish type stuff so this is a filler chapter I guess
> 
> Tell me what you think though <3

Chapter 5

The burning streaks of sunlight wake Castiel up as they gleam through the undrawn curtains, he makes an attempt to move to close them but a strong arm tightens around his middle, holding him still, panic then begins to set in, he's trapped, someone's holding him down. The smell of his fear fills the room causing the strong scented alpha behind him to groan with discomfort.

"S'just me Cas" Dean's sleep ridden voice rumbled onto the back of his neck, Castiel instantly relaxes and takes in a deep breathe through his nose, the smell of Dean's alpha fill's his senses making him relaxed and sleepy once again. "If you wanna close the curtains go ahead, just come straight back cause you're so warm" Castiel fights an inner battle with himself for a minute, he wants to close the curtains but Dean is warm and he doesn't want to leave that warmth and comfort, in the end he decides the best thing to do is shuffle his whole body around so his head rests easily under Dean's chin, a pleasured hum emits from Dean's throat as he tightens his arms around Castiel's smaller frame, pulling him close into his naked chest.

When he reawakens the sounds of people bustling around the house and chatter outside fill's his ears, Dean's soft sleeping breaths drift across the top of his hair, his heart slowly beating in a relaxed rhythm. When the bliss of being wrapped in Dean's arms fades Castiel realizes he desperately needs to use the bathroom, the only problem being Dean doesn't want to let him go.

"Dean... Dean please wake up..."

"Hm, wha-"

"Dean I really need to use the bathroom and I can't get out..."

"Huh... Oh shit sorry" Dean released his grip and his face was stunned when Castiel leapt out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, thankfully Samandriel wasn't in there and must have already been downstairs eating breakfast, he had settled in so quickly, Castiel was jealous.

When he returned to his room Dean was spread face down across the bed, the sheets pushed down and now resting on his thighs, Castiel swallowed deeply at the sight of Dean in just his tight fitting underwear, Dean opened one eye to look at Castiel as a cheeky smile crossed his face.

"You were _really_ warm so I had to strip down" Dean finished with a wink as he propped his torso up with his forearms resting on the bed below him, the muscles on his back rippled as he moved, the morning sunshine gleamed on the dip in his lower back. "You checkin me out Cas?"

"I... Um" Castiel turned beat red as he quickly turned away, sifting through the draws to find something decent to wear, Dean's soft chuckle on made him more tense as he heard the bed springs move in unison, the soft pad of Dean's bare feet crept up on him.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, I was just joking" Dean dragged his hand across Castiel's shoulder blades as he walked past and into the bathroom. Castiel quickly rummaged through the draws looking for some appropriate clothes to wear before Dean returned, he found a Blue tee-shirt and a pair of black Jeans and quickly pulled it on before the muffled flush of the toilet signalled Dean was coming back out. "Hey Cas, Do you want me to give you a tour? It's not that amazing but it would be better than you getting lost" Dean leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed, Castiel couldn't help but admire his body, he had to fight his eyes to stop them from gazing further south at the bulge in Dean's underwear. The older teen smirk before walking passed Castiel to pick up his clothes that had been thrown to the bottom of the bed, to say Castiel was disappointed that the beautiful expanse of Dean's Body was covered would be perfectly accurate. "So you want a tour or-"

"That would be very nice of you, thank you Dean." Dean made a move for the door when a voice echoed through the house, it was a woman's voice and she sounded angry.

"Dean Winchester! You get down here right now and help your brother with the dishes; your breakfast has been waiting for half an hour so I hope you like cold bacon!"

"Sorry Cas gunna have to get a rain check on that tour, mom wants me to help Sammy, it was my turn to do the dishes today and I guess I slept in a bit too long" Dean opened the door and was about to rush downstairs when Castiel stopped him.

"Could I... Could I help?" Dean raised his eye brows in shock; he stepped back inside the room and gave Castiel a questioning look.

"You want to do the dishes?"

"Well yes, your family has been ever so kind to both me and Samandriel and I fell as if I am taking advantage of your kindness so I would like to lend a hand"

"Well uh okay I guess, Mom will probably tell you to sit down but if you really wanted to I guess you could help." Castiel's face transformed into an honest smile "Come on then, follow me before I get assigned fire wood collecting as well"

"What is so bad about collecting wood for a fire?"

"It takes for-fucking-ever, I have had to do it twice so far, both times it was punishment, the first was when I was playing to rough and fractured Benny's leg" Castiel took in a quick shocked breath at the thought of Dean hurting someone else, Dean seemed like such a nice person "No not like that, we were playing on the rocks and I pushed him off by accident and he fractured his leg on the way down, we shouldn't have been playing there in the first place but being a 15 year old why would I listen to my parents advice on where is 'safe to wrestle with Benny'. The second time I had to do it was when Benny and I tried to make a hut in the woods and didn't come back for a couple days, they sent a patrol out for us in the end, my dad was pissed, thought we had been killed and taken by... Oh sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay; I haven’t seen my family since I was five so they have probably forgotten about me, I had 4 brothers and a sister, so I probably wasn't missed-"

"Hey don't say that, I bet they looked for you for months."

"I doubt it, I always kept myself to myself, and I had a twin as well. I loved my family, and I spent every night wishing I could go home but everything just got worse."

"I didn't know you were a twin"

"Yes, we were the youngest, Jimmy and I were five when I was taken, Anna was seven, Gabriel was ten Luke was twelve and Michael was thirteen."

"I know they would be heartbroken Cas, if Sammy ever went missing I wouldn't stop until I found him" Castiel only smiled as they reached the Kitchen, Sam was stood drying dishes as a woman with long, blonde wavy hair placed freshly cleaned pans onto the drying rack. "Hey mom-" The woman spun around with raised eyebrows.

"Dean where have you been, Sam was going to go and play with Samandriel but he had to help me"

"Sorry mom I was upstairs with Cas and kinda lost track of time. You can go play if you want Sammy, and you can have a rest too mom, Cas said he wants to help"

"Oh no Castiel honey, you can sit down and I will make you some breakfast if you like, do you like eggs and bacon?"

"Please let me help Mrs Winchester, I want to help, you have been very kind to both me and Samandriel."

"Well I don't want to force you... And call me Mary please, everyone else does"

"But I am rather hungry, if you wouldn't mind..."

"Of course not Castiel, if you want to take over here I will make you some breakfast; do want something as well Dean?"

"Yes please mom, thanks"

Everyone got to their tasks quickly, Dean dried the dishes as Castiel washed them, and the smell of sizzling bacon filled the room, Mary hummed songs quietly under her breath and Dean challenged her with other songs, Castiel smiled as he washed the dishes. John walked into the kitchen and kissed Mary from behind before taking notice of the teens cleaning cutlery.

"Please tell me Dean hasn't made you do the dishes with him Castiel."

"No I didn't dad, he wanted to help actually."

After breakfast Dean and Castiel wrapped themselves in their coats and headed outside, people were busy with their daily activities; a couple men were chopping wood whilst others were carrying large logs through the clearing and throwing it into a pile to form a new fire. Others were hanging freshly cleaned clothes out to dry in the sunshine, 3 pups chased and nipped each others around in the trees. The tall gruff teen that Dean wrestled with a couple nights ago was talking with a much smaller woman with long dark hair, she slapped a hand onto his shoulder before walking into a small house, and the teen made to walk away but spotted Dean and jogged up towards Dean and Castiel.

"Hey Benny, what you talking to Pam for?"

"She needed some medicine and stuff like that from town so I said I would get it for her seeing as I'm going out there, she was just telling me what she needed. So is this the new recruit?"

"Yeah man this is Cas, Cas this is Benny, remember the guy I told you about, the guy whose leg I fractured?" Dean gestured between the two teenagers.

"Yes I do remember Dean, I saw you the other night when you were fighting with Dean. Do you often fight here?"

"Yeah we usually have mock fights, nothing brutal just mucking around, Dean here thinks he is strong than me so I showed him otherwise"

"So no-one is hurt when you fight?"

"No, it's all fake, no blood is allowed to be spilled or you are banned from wrestling, you should come watch sometime. Anyway I need to get going Pam is waiting for this stuff so I will see you later man"

"Yeah see you man"

Dean showed Castiel around for hours, he met many new faces and saw the fun that pups were having in the pack settlement, Castiel saw Samandriel and Sam jumping around in the river in the midday sun, he also met Garth who helped Pamela with the medical side of things as well as Ash: he was keen to show Dean some of the new things he had created and was more than happy to greet Castiel and explain how everything he had created was supposed to work. When the boys returned to the house Samandriel and Sam were sleeping in the sunshine, drying their fur before entering the house to eat some of the food Mary had cooked them. They stepped over the sleeping wolves but Dean made an extra effort to flick Sam in the ear as he passed, Sam replied with a small growl and a paw slapping the air in front of him but soon gave up and chose to go back to sleep.

Mary was waiting with their plates of food and a smile on her face. Castiel was really starting to enjoy living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? give me some feedback? I didn't get much on the last chapter so I'm not sure how people felt about that.


	6. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a strange amount of free time today so I hope you enjoy a nice bonus Friday chapter :D
> 
> So I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on the past couple chapters... Is it the plot of the chapter or the way it's written or..?
> 
> But anyway here is the Friday bonus chapter with movement in the Cas/Dean department WOOOOO
> 
> Enjoy <3

Chapter 6

Castiel had been in his new home for 2 weeks now, he still had yet to meet some of the more secluded members of the pack however Dean had been more than happy to show him around and introduce him to his friends, they had taken a days trek to the packs boarders; a roughly built fence surrounded the packs land with no trespassing signs crudely nailed to the protruding posts. Dean had explained the wooden fence was to keep not only the pack safe from hunters but also to keep humans from finding the pack settlement, they had the occasional group of teenagers that thought they were brave to sneak over the fence and challenge each other to how far into the land they could go but were soon stood face to face with Charlie and Jo, in wolf form they were smaller than the male alphas but still intimidating large, all it took was a quick snap of the jaws and a growl and the trespassers were sprinting with all their efforts in the other direction. The girls never hurt the humans otherwise hunters would be charging into the pack grounds in no time shooting any who attacked but Charlie's favorite game was slowly jogging after the terrified teens and jumping the fence to come face to face with the waiting group of cheering friends unknowing until the last minute of Charlie's presence. Castiel was fascinated with all the jobs that pack members took, there was so much to do but with everyone's help there was always time for fun in the evenings, fun such as sparring or racing through the trees or simply enjoying everyone's company around a huge roaring fire, Castiel had yet to participate in these activities but he did like to sit around the fire, he felt protected by the pack and especially Dean who always chose to sit as close as he could with Castiel and wrapped an arm around the Omegas smaller shoulder, keeping him close to his side.

It was now only 3 days until the next full moon and everyone was starting to feel their dormant wolf instincts begin to awake, Castiel and Samandriel chose to watch the sparring from inside as it became more violent than usual. Dean and Benny had stepped into the ring and began sparring almost instantly, Dean pinning Benny down under his large frame, he couldn't help the gasp escaping his throat as Benny kicked Dean a good 8 feet with what seemed like such little effort, he watched as Dean crouched low, baring his teeth and snarling as Benny padded over carefully judging Dean's next possible move. His eyes widened as Dean surged forwards locking his jaw around Benny's neck and managing to flip him onto his side, it was a move that Dean had told Castiel himself was not allowed yet no one stepped in as Dean began to throttle Benny, panicked barks and snarls sounded as Benny stopped struggling, submitting to Dean, obviously trying to appeal to his alpha side in an attempt to get him to stop. Just then John stepped forwards, his wolf form towering above most, letting out a low angered growl that Dean ignored John moved to the next resort, he continued to growl as he took large steps towards Deans head, and without hesitation he took his sons left ear in between his teeth causing a painful yelp to emit from the younger wolf. Benny ran out from underneath Dean as the grip on his neck was released, Dean snapped at his father then realizing his mistake he cowered low to the ground, they stayed for a moment before john let out a deep growl which sent Dean running up to the house, John slowly following bowing his head respectfully to Benny sat exhausted by a boulder, head resting on his paws. Castiel rushed to the door of the kitchen and pocked his head halfway around the frame, Dean and John had both shifted back to human form now stood at the end of the hallway, Dean had he head low as John glared at him.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing out there Dean? You were ready to kill Benny then. He's your best friend!" The anger behind John's words made Castiel tense and swallow deeply but he stayed watching from behind the door.

"I don't know dad, I just lost control, and I don't know what happened"

"When did you lose control son?"

"I dunno when he kicked me off himself I guess"

"So you lost control when you position as the winner of the fight was threatened, your instincts took over as you needed to win the fight to win the prize. Am I correct?"

"I uh, yeah I guess. How did you-"

"It's because you have found a potential mate Dean, same thing happened to me after I turned 17, almost killed Bobby. You are going to need to stay out of the fights before full moons until you are mated Dean; otherwise we are running the risk of you killing someone."

"But how do I know who it is"

"You started feeling protective of Castiel after he arrived am I not correct?"

"Uh yeah, I guess, I like being around the guy, but I didn't think you could find a mate this young."

"It is possible for true mates Dean, you two are destined to be mates, that is why you were the first to pick up on the smell of his fear before we rescued him, you sense are acutely tuned to his emotions. For now though I want you to try and control yourself, he may seem comfortable with you at the minute but remember what he has been through, hell a fucking alpha cornered him and terrified him, I'm gunna take a guess and say that was the first alpha he had ever come into contact with so he is probably still working through everything at his own pace-" It was then that Samandriel accidentally dropped a glass on the floor, it shattered leaving shard of glass all around Castiel's feet, both Dean and John snapped their heads towards the noise, both seeing half of Castiel's face looking panicked behind the door, they had found him eavesdropping, what if he was punished.

In his state of panic he stumbled back, straight onto the shards of glass littering the floor, a pained shriek echoed through the house as he fell onto his knees luckily not landing on the glass, shifting his body so he could lean against the wall he noticed the streaks of blood on the floor, he looked up to see Samandriel cowered in the corner, arms protecting his head and he shook with fear. Dean rushed into the room, eyes frantically scanning for Castiel, he noticed the blood trickling from Castiel's feet and made a move to run to help but John's hand wrapped around Dean's bicep, stopping him in his tracks.

"Put these on you idiot or I will be getting glass outa your feet as well" John pushed a pair of shoes into Dean's hands before walking in his own pair across the glass towards Samandriel. Dean quickly shoved the shoes on his feet before jogging towards Castiel.

"Cas, shit Cas come here lots get you away from all the glass" before Castiel could object Dean had scooped him up in his arms and was walking towards the island, he gently placed Castiel down putting his feet over the sink, blood was still running down his feet and into the sink but from what dean could tell there were at least three pieces of glass in each foot. "Okay Cas this will probably sting a bit but I need to get the glass out okay, just try not to move to much though" Castiel hissed as Dean removed the first shard, dropping it into a mug next to the sink, it was after four more shards that Dean looked up to Cas with a pained expression.

"W-What's wrong?"

"This is really gunna hurt Cas, I will try to be quick but the last shard is in really deep and it's already trying to heal over it." Before Castiel could ask again he felt Dean's claws dig into the ball of his foot, he tried not to whimper too much but as Dean stretched the wound in order to get the shard the pain was too much, he let out a chocked sob as Dean finally removed the glass. "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you Cas but it would have been even more painful if it healed over" Dean ran his hands under the water and cupped it into his palms as he splashed it over the wounds; he looked up at Castiel with a pained expression.

"Thank you Dean, it's already feeling better, I trust you did what you had to" Dean pulled Castiel into a hug, his awoken alpha instincts taking control and protecting his omega. Wait _his_ omega? He couldn't help the pleased smile that spread across his face, the alpha inside him gleaming with pride.

The sparring had long since ended, everyone seemed to dissipate after Dean's loss of control, and it had now been a few hours since Castiel had trodden on the glass and his feet were healing fast. Castiel and Dean were currently sat in Castiel's bedroom; Dean was exploring the room, opening all draws and cupboards, huffing if there was nothing of interest. Castiel sat on his pile of cushions on the floor reading a book, he slept in the bed now but between the two he would rather sit on the floor surrounded by cushions and blankets than a vast open bed where he was exposed. He looked up when Dean dropped down in front of him with a huff.

"We need to get you some more stuff Cas, it's so plain in here, doesn't that bother you?"

"Not particularly, this is more than I have had since I was eight years old so I am more than grateful for what your family have provided me with. Also I think sending me into a shop full of complete strangers is a bad idea, especially if there are alphas in said shop"

"I would protect you; no one would come near you if I was with you. But seriously you could order things through the internet, we have a cabin outside the pack borders that we have stuff delivered to, so if you ever want anything, anything at all just say."

"As nice as it is for you to protect me or for me to order things to be delivered to this cabin I am perfectly happy with what I have here, I have an extensive collection of books, and that is more than I could ever ask for"

"I will drop it for now Cas, but you will have more stuff, I promise you that" Dean finished with a wink as he slid his body to rest next to Castiel's. Dean fiddled with his hands and fidgeted around for at least ten minutes before Castiel closed his book and turned to face Dean.

"You want to ask me something, what is it?"

"No I... Okay yeah I do. Um how much did you hear today, you know when my dad was talking to me"

"Everything"

"So um, you know why I almost killed Benny..."

"I do Dean; yes. Your alpha was awoken when the possibility of losing your potential mate arose"

"And you know you are my potential mate..."

"Yes I do, it's why you smelt so good wasn't it?"

"Uh yeah I guess, we are more sensitive to each other scents and emotions, and the alpha inside me is more awake than usual so I guess I felt threatened when Benny was winning so I played dirty. Why are you still sat next to me? I could attack you and mate you if I wanted"

"Because I know you won't, you have too much control to let that happen, yes you did slip earlier but the possibility of harming you potential mate being too great to risk, you would dare attempt to mate with me would you?"

"Well you really are testing me Cas, I am fighting every muscle in my body to not jump you right now, and it is taking a lot of effort, you really have no idea"

Before Castiel could reply John knocked on the door and pocked his head around the door, he took the looks of the boy's faces as an invitation to come in.

"I need to have a talk with you two if that's alright"

"Of course Sir"

"How many times Castiel, call me John" He smiled as he closed the door and moved over to sit on the side of the bed. "Alright so as you both know you are potential mates so neither of you will be thinking clearly right now, as it is so close to the full moon we can't let you two stay together otherwise you might do something you will regret. The wolves inside you are not completely awake but they are defiantly not dormant, we can't trust you not to forcibly mate him Dean, I know you are controlling it now but as it gets closer to the night of the moon you will lose control like you did with Benny, and I would hate to see you break all the trust you have worked so hard to build."

"It's okay Dad, I understand. I don't want to hurt you or anything Cas, but I can't be in the house, where can I go?"

"Charlie said you can stay with her for a few days, you can still see Castiel however only under the supervision of Bobby, Rufus or myself. I hate to keep you both apart but it is for the best, please understand Castiel"

"I understand, it's only for a few days, when we both have clear heads we can discuss it then."

On the night of the full moon Castiel wasn't coping well, his wolf instincts told him he needed to find Dean and he was having trouble fighting it now. He knew that packs celebrated a full moon but he was too distressed to take in anything that was happening, Mary sat with him trying to calm him for hours, as well as Samandriel, eventually Castiel fell asleep after exhausting himself, Mary left after half an hour but Samandriel stayed with Castiel for the entire night. Upon awaking the next day he felt the pull in his chest lessen, it was still there but no way near as strong as before, he spent the day reading and reorganizing his room in a feeble attempt to distract himself from the pull towards Dean.

When he still wasn't back that night Castiel sat looking at the stars for hours before falling asleep in his chair head resting on his arms that were crossed in front of the closed window. He woke the next morning under soft covers with a warm body pressed to his back, snapping his eyes open and taking in a breath through his nose the strong smell of Dean wafted in, he spun quickly in Dean's arms until he was facing him. Castiel was greeted by a toothy grin and the shine of Dean's green eyes, Dean let out a small chuckle as Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck taking in a deep breath, the want in his body quickly evaporating.

"Morning beautiful, been a few days-" Dean was silenced as Castiel pushed their lips together, a pleasured moan escaped Dean's throat, swiping his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip to pry his mouth open Dean smiled as Castiel quickly complied, opening up his mouth for Dean's tongue to dive in. They kissed each other until they were short of breath, Dean rolling them over to pin Castiel to the bed as he cradled his face and wrapped their tongues together. When they both needed air Dean moved his kisses down to Castiel's neck, he nipped at the skin and quickly soothed it with a tender kiss.

"As lovely as this is Dean, where are we?" Castiel looked around the room not recognizing anything that lined the shelves, the bed was different as well, it was bigger and not underneath a window.

"Oh you were asleep in your chair and you had everything in you reading spot so I brought you to my room, don't think you have ever been in here, but there is a first time for everything right?"

"That is correct Dean, however I would like to kiss you again, I have been going crazy in here, and I wanted to see you so bad, the need to mate with you hurt"

"Same here Cas, but hey we both have clear heads now and we are back together" They kissed again after that, hands moving over each others chests as they became breathless yet again.

"Dean, I have made my decision, I want you to mate me, before the next full moon, I want to be your mate."

"Sure thing Cas, no objections from me but first we should go downstairs and get some breakfast, don't know about you but I have really worked up and appetite over the past few days." Within twenty minutes they were both dressed and ready to go downstairs and have breakfast; they walked into the kitchen to see the knowing smiles of Sam and Mary, Dean merely replied with a shrug of his shoulders and an innocent smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Do you like where this is going so far?
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going <3


	7. The First Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just going to apologize for the short filler chapter... I didn't have much time today :/
> 
> Please leave feedback

Chapter 7

"So what do you want to do today Cas? We can do whatever you want or go where ever you want" The next full moon was a week away meaning it had been 3 weeks since the last full moon, and when Dean almost killed Benny in an attempt to remove a threat from taking Castiel away from him, Benny didn't hold a grudge though, he understood that Dean wasn't in his right mind during the fight and forgave him quickly.

Dean was currently stacking logs for the full moon celebration fire that would happen next week, Castiel sat on a rock watching after Dean had given an alpha like growl to get him to relax and let Dean do the heavy lifting, in an attempt to prove his alpha strength, admittedly Castiel pouted for ten minutes, not liking being useless. But after an apologetic kiss from Dean the anger soon dropped from his face.

"I don't mind Dean; really we can do what you want. You enjoy swimming in the creek, and your alpha loves it too-"

"I do love swimming in the creek Cas, but I asked what _you_ want to do, if you want to swim then we will swim but don't do it just cause I enjoy it." Castiel huffed as he went deep into his thoughts trying desperately to think of something he wanted to do.

"Would you um... Would you teach me how to hunt? It's okay if you don't but it's just I um, I have never learnt I was too young when I lived with my mother and, chuck was human so didn't know how to teach me and um-"

"It's okay Cas, if you want to learn then I will teach you, been taught since I was ten myself so seven years of practice should be ample for me to be your teacher. This might be a bit personal but Dad told me about when you were rescued, he offered you a rabbit but you gave it to Samandriel... Is that cause you have never actually had a proper wolfs meal..."

"Well that is true; I have never actually been given a dead animal to eat so I don't actually know how to approach it, but we had also been starved and Samandriel is younger and needs more food than me so I felt he needed it more than me." Dean didn't say anything after that, he continued to stack the logs in silence, Castiel felt he had said the wrong thing, maybe Dean thought he was pathetic and no longer worthy of being his mate, there were so many things Castiel didn't know about but he had been hoping to learn. "I'm going to go back to the house Dean."

"What? Why? You sat here all morning watching me and I'm almost done."

"I didn't think you saw me as adequate, there is so much I don't know and being the future leader of the pack you need to have a strong knowledgeable mate, not a pathetic excuse for an omega who doesn't even know how to eat a kill" Dean dropped the logs in his hands and strode over to Castiel, he wrapped his arms around the omega and buried his nose in his neck.

"You are perfect for me Cas, sure you are a bit behind on some things but that makes you special, you can learn what you don’t know, I will teach you. I don't want anyone else, I want you, okay?" Castiel nodded as he hugged Dean back. "Right I will be another ten minutes at most and then I am all yours" With a quick peck on Castiel's cheek Dean jogged back to the logs. True to Dean's words he had finished stacking all the logs within ten minutes; they walked hand in hand back up to the house in order to deposit their clothes before shifting into wolf form. They both removed their clothes in Dean's room, Castiel now spent most of his time in here as it was bigger and more private than a joined room with Samandriel. After neatly folding his clothes and placing them in draws followed by doing the same with Dean's Castiel allowed his body to twist and shift into wolf form now joining an impatient Dean who sat wafting his tail from side to side before jumping playfully at the omega.

 _"Let's go Cas, our prey isn't going to wait for us"_ With a playful nip to Castiel's leg Dean was tearing out of the door and down the stairs, Castiel followed close behind but kept a much more wary eye on his surroundings unlike Dean who was incredibly close to barreling into Sam at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"Dean wait! I'm being a lot more careful than you so can you slow down a bit please!"_ Castiel's words seemed to have no effect as Dean charged out of the door and into the long clearing looking down through the cabins, Dean let out a short howl before putting all his effort into running for the trees at the end of the clearing, they were at least 200 meters away and people mingled in the clearing, Castiel tried his best to keep up but was also keeping watch of the surrounding members of the pack. Thankfully any who were in the clearing heard Dean's howl and jumped out of the way of the giant golden wolf, pack elders rolled their eyes at the youngsters ridiculous behavior but quickly picked up their conversations again.

Upon entering the border of trees Castiel noticed Dean trotting around with his nose to the ground _."What are you doing Dean?"_

 _"Trying to pick up a scent, there are usually plenty of rabbits around here, I thought we would start small"_ Dean quickly pressed his nose to the ground and continued sniffing.

_"Can I help? I'm not sure if I will be any help but it would be good practice"_

_"Sure go ahead."_ Castiel tried to pick up a scent he copied what Dean did but still needed to master the art of not snorting up too much dust and making him sneeze. It didn't take Dean long to pick up a scent though, they followed it to a small patch of grass where two rabbits were happily nibbling on the foliage.

 _"Okay Cas, you need to make yourself as low as possible, you don't want to be seen or heard so you need to step carefully and slowly. Get as close as you can, it is better to get your prey on the run, try to find a straggler, but a rabbit can corner a lot quicker and easier than you can so it's best to cut time and jump it. Elk or deer are great to hunt, I can take down a deer but it takes a few of us to get the elk, they stay in bigger herds and are quite a few miles from here so chasing them and sectioning a weak one is actually pretty fun. But anyway rabbits, go try get one it doesn't matter if you miss it's your first attempt"_ Dean gave a reassuring lick to Castiel's nose and backed up to lay down and let Castiel attempt to make his first ever kill. Just like Dean instructed he stayed low, stepped slowly and carefully as he make his way around the bushes, he deemed himself close enough and leaped over the bushes, surprising the rabbits below, both creature tried to run but only one got away, Castiel was shocked at himself, in his jaws he held a rabbit, he had killed it; his first ever kill.

 _"Wow, not bad Cas, didn't think you would get one first time, you must be a natural, you gotta eat it now"_ At the state of panic of Castiel's face Dean stepped forwards and licked around his muzzle " _Don't worry I will show you how."_

Two hours later Castiel and Dean trotted back into the clearing, Castiel had killed two more rabbits, giving them both to Dean as a thank you gift, they were both by no means full, the wolfs appetite was huge and a rabbit or two was not going to solve that issue, Samandriel and Sam were passed out, exhausted on the porch of the main house, with water clogging their fur into untidy strands that was now drying in the sun. Dean was extra quiet as he trotted up the steps before jumping on top of Sam barking loudly causing the younger wolf to jolt out of his sleep and into a state of panic; Samandriel jumped at the sound as well but found comfort in Castiel stat next to him. They both watched the brother's play for a while before Samandriel became sleepy again and laid his head on Castiel's back before falling asleep again, once Dean and Sam calmed down Castiel quickly dozed off as well, content on the porch in the sun, Samandriel, Castiel and Sam sleeping peacefully and Dean gently licking his front paws.

It wasn't until an hour later that Castiel gently awoke, as he stirred Samandriel shifted his head off of Castiel's back, both wolves stood and stretched their backs, Castiel yawned releasing a soft whine of tiredness as he did so. Dean's ears flicked around to the sound emitting from Castiel's throat, a sliver of green was exposed as Dean cracked open an eye to check on Castiel, he joined the omega in a stretch and trotted into the house and up the stairs, Castiel followed quickly behind and shifted once in the bedroom. Dean was waiting in the middle of the room with an enormous toothy grin on his face.

"What is it Dean?"

"I'm proud of you Cas"

"I don't understand..."

"You haven't even been here for two months yet but you are so comfortable with everyone, I mean when you got here you wouldn't leave your room but you just slept out on the porch for an hour and I couldn't smell any fear or anxiety at all. And also that you killed three rabbits today and you have never hunted before, I can't wait to be your mate, I am gunna be the proudest alpha in a hundred mile radius."

"Thank you Dean, my confidence has grown considerably since I arrived and I did enjoy my first ever hunt today, I would really like you to teach me to hunt other things as well, but I would enjoy swimming in the creek hopefully in the not too distant future?"

"Cas I would be more than happy to go swimming in the creek and teach you to hunt more" Dean stepped forwards and cupped Castiel's face between both his palms and placed a tender kiss to Castiel's lips"

"Thank you Dean"

"So shall we go downstairs and see what's good to eat?" Dean moved back a few steps and pulled some clothes out of the draws for both him and Castiel. They dressed quickly and headed down stairs, Dean was more than eager and leaped down the last four steps and turned around giving a pleased grin before jogging to the kitchen in search of food to fill his never ending appetite, Castiel although extremely hungry didn't run, he had been living here for almost two months but he still thought of this as the Winchesters house and he wanted to be respectful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week.
> 
> Wat did you think leave me some feedback :)


	8. the full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I am an awkward turnip so if this seems kinda held back that is the reason... Anyway it is time for the full moon and that involves sexy times
> 
> WARNING:  
> there is a tiny bit of wolfxwolf in this chapter but I have left a warning around it that looks like this '**********Skip**********'
> 
> So enjoy!

Chapter 8

Castiel was close to ripping his hair out, the wolf inside him had an incurable lust to see Dean; they had been apart for the last three days in a feeble attempt to keep Dean's alpha at bay, he had managed to thoroughly destroy Charlie's guest room though. It was now only a matter of hours before Castiel was allowed to see Dean again; he had agreed to be Dean's mate which unfortunately meant his inner wolf was lusting for his alpha to mate him. Breathing a huff of annoyance at the time passing so unbearably slowly he pushed himself up from his doughnut of pillows and padded towards the open window, John said they were expect the first snow of the winter soon, admittedly Castiel didn't know what it was like to play in the snow, his master never let him outside to investigate it, he was excited, wanting to build a snowman and have a snowball fight like all the children in the books he had read.

After spending 3 tedious hours watching the preparations outside and the sun fall behind the trees dragging the moon up from the blanket of trees he felt his wolf scratching at his insides but just then Charlie emerged from around the corner with a distressed looking Dean in tow; Castiel almost leapt out of the window into his arms. Breathing in deeply letting the smell of his alpha flood through his senses he was sent into a haze of calm, he spun around in shock when his door was opened, wide eyed as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, John was stood in the threshold of the door with a grin flickering across his features.

"You ready son? There is going to be a lot bombarding you to mate him right there and then but I trust you both to keep it under control, at least until he kiddies go to bed and the run starts" John had clearly given the same lecture to Dean earlier if the look sneaking across his face was anything to go by.

"I promise you John; I may be wanting to rip my hair out currently however I am more than capable of keeping it under wraps for an hour or two"

"That's all I need to hear, c'mon Dean is going to rip someone apart down there in a minute; he can smell you and I know you are feeling the same" Castiel could only blush as he briskly walked through the hallway, down the stairs and out of the front door.

He took a deep breath as John opened the door, ignoring everyone else his eye honed in on Dean, he was standing in the middle of the clearing, Mary and Charlie attempting to calm him down as he did anything but that, moving his weight from foot to foot, hands raking constantly through his ruffled blond hair. Almost as soon as Castiel was outside the house Dean whipped his head around, his emerald eyes of his inner wolf catching the moon light as they focused on Castiel, his breath hitched as Dean came bounding towards the house. His legs gained a mind of their own as he leaped down the steps and into Dean's arms, unknowingly he had jumped into Dean's arms, wrapping his legs around the alphas waist and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Dean pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth mapping it out as best his could; small mewls trickled from Castiel between rushed breaths.

"God I missed you Cas, been ripping my hair out at Charlie's place" Dean buried his head in Castiel's neck, breathing deeply, groaning at the omegas enticing scent filling his nostrils.

"I missed you too Dean, god I can't wait to be mated then we don’t have to be apart on full moons anymore."

"Me neither Babe, I hope the run starts soon don't think I can hold myself back for more than an hour, two at most" Castiel dropped his feet to the floor, still clinging close to the alphas side, loving the strong protective smell emitting from the man next to him.

Within an hour Castiel had moved from sitting silently at Dean's side to straddling the alpha kissing him with all he had, most of the kids had gone to bed now and the few stragglers were being escorted into the house by Mary, John standing on the large tree stump waiting for everyone to settle. Upon the final spar of the night finishing with Benny as victor of this moon, and Dean promising to beat him on the next full moon, John called for silence which quickly followed, Dean even pushing Castiel back to show his father respect.

"All right everyone, I want a clean run tonight, no fighting and no forcing an unwilling participant otherwise you will have me and Bobby to answer too, are we clear?" A chorus of agreeing hums sounded and just as quickly died again. "In that case tonight we will celebrate the full moon and allow the wolves scratching away inside of us to have a night of pure fun. Please enjoy my friends and be safe out there, stay within the pack boarders and don't let me hold you any longer!" With John's last words an eruption of howls sounded through the night followed by the sight of wolves of all colors and sizes charging through the clearing and into the trees.

Castiel jumped back, stumbling in the chaos of wolves scrabbling to reach the tree line, Dean shifted and let out a deep piercing howl, Castiel quickly followed suit, tail wagging as he jumped around Dean, rubbing his body against the alphas; Dean jumped around playfully encouraging Castiel to run so he could chase the omega. Quickly catching onto what Dean was hinting at Castiel dug his claws into the ground and with all his strength pushed his body into the fastest run he could manage, Dean could easily catch him if he wanted but that would spoil the game, rounding trees quickly and letting out happy yips as he heard the impatient growl emitted from the alphas throat.

Dean unexpectedly barreled into Castiel when the wolves reached the clearing, Castiel yelped in shock as the Alpha pinned him down, with wide blue eyes Castiel looked up to the golden wolf towering above him, his tongue darted out to lick the alphas neck showing his submission.

 

 

************************************* Skip here*************************************

 

 

 

Dean stepped back allowing Castiel to stand up, he rubbed his body down Dean's side before tilting his head down, his tongue shooting out to lovingly give Dean's cock a few licks, upon hearing Dean's throaty growl he lifted his head again, curling his tail up over his back and laying his front half flat to the ground, presenting himself to his alpha.

Dean padded around Castiel sniffing at his twitching hole before giving it a couple licks causing a soft mewl to emit from the omegas throat, within seconds Deans body was pressed against Castiel's, the alpha hooked his front legs around Castiel's hind legs, thrusting into the smaller wolf with a soft grunt followed by a sharp howl as he repeated the action, thrusting harder and deeper into the omega.

_"Cas babe, shift."_

************************************* Restart here*************************************

 

 

 

Moans of pleasure echoed off of the water in the creek as Dean repeatedly thrust his hips into Castiel, the omega on his knees with Dean behind him planting soft kisses onto the smaller mans back.

"God Cas, Babe you are amazing" Both Dean and Castiel felt the knot starting to grow, Dean growled low and loud as it started to swell eagerly, dragging across Castiel's sweet, twitching hole.

"Dean knot me properly or so help me god I will - ahh" Dean thrust his hips into Castiel with extreme force, the omega clenched around the knot, and with a silent scream Dean was coming, spilling inside his mate, leaning forward Dean lowered his face down to Castiel's trembling shoulder blade, gently liking the skin followed by a sharp bite to the tender skin. Castiel yelped but quietened when Dean released inside him.

"Cas Babe, you okay?" Dean settled the pair down on their sides, Castiel's tight hole pulling on the knot forcing Dean to spill more semen inside his mate.

"Dean I am amazing, I never thought it would be that good, being mated I mean"

"Well I'm glad I made it good for you" Dean threaded his hand through Castiel's now sweat soaked hair, placing soft, gentle kisses on the back of his mates neck and the fresh bite mark on Castiel's left shoulder blade, and taking pleasure in the calm breaths slowly moving in and out of Castiel's mouth. Listening intently Dean realized Castiel had fallen asleep, still knotted no less and that thought caused Dean to release in his mate yet again.

Upon waking the next morning Castiel felt warm fur covering his body, repeatedly blinking his eyes, trying to block the morning sunlight, he looked down to see Dean's head resting across his torso, fur on the underside of his muzzle tickling Castiel's bare chest; his body was pressed right up to Castiel's in an attempt to keep him warm. He moved slightly causing Dean's head to snap up, looking over Castiel in worry.

"I'm fine Dean, I just want to shift; I'm cold" Dean backed up lowering his head; Castiel could see the sadness in his eyes for not being able to keep his mate warm. Once Castiel's bones had finished cracking and he had shifted into his wolf form to join Dean he thoroughly covered Dean's face with his tongue, liking every spot he could before he sank down to the floor wanting to sleep a bit more. It didn't take Dean long to sink down next to Castiel, pushing their bodies as close as he could manage, causing a please mewl from Castiel.

Two hour later Dean was leading Castiel back to the clearing; no way near as fast as last night they padded through the trees, Dean stopping regularly to scent Castiel, taking too much pleasure in his scent on the omega. When they arrived back in the clearing many pack members were assisting in the clear up of last night's celebration, Castiel noticed Samandriel in wolf form, not really helping just getting in the way really but he was trying at least, dragging a rogue branch to the side. Upon noticing Castiel he dropped the branch and bounded over, he skidded to a halt before reaching Castiel, dropping low, crawling forwards and looking towards Dean for permission, everyone knew he was over protective.

 _"You guys are practically brothers, I ain't gunna stop you from greeting each other"_ After hearing Dean's words Samandriel happily leaped onto Castiel, playfully growling and nipping at his ears.

_"Master told me you had to be in heat to be mated, but you haven't been in heat. How are you mated? I don't understand."_

_"You can mate on a full moon as well Samandriel; it's because of our wolves that we are mated and they are present on a full moon"_

_"Oh... Well congratulations Castiel, you deserve to be happy"_ Castiel looked at the other wolf with a confused look on his face, but soon decided it was better for everyone if he just played with the younger wolf, glancing over to Dean who had taken to sleeping in the sun he pounced in the unsuspecting Samandriel and running off up the clearing, playfully nipping back at Samandriel as he gleefully followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay?
> 
> if it wasn't I can remove the wolfxwolf bit...
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey........ Yeah I'm sorry I had a severe case of writers block with this fic... :/ It's still kinda there but this chapter came to me the other day. Also I do have the entire story planned out it's just getting to the serious stuff and trust me when we get there it's going to be a lot of plot.
> 
> But until them please enjoy.

Chapter 9

It had been six months since Dean and Castiel had mated on the full moon, they were still patiently waiting Castiel's first heat; however it should have happened months ago, Castiel had found a true mate and that alone should have triggered a heat. After moving into a new room together in the main house everything seemed to become simple, Castiel no longer felt the sharp tug behind his ribs when Dean wasn't around, he was able to sit calmly in his room and not look out the window waiting hopefully for Dean's return, but that didn't mean he couldn't. Almost every day Dean would take Castiel out to practice his hunting, he had improved greatly in the past few months, even managing to take down a full grown stag without assistance from Dean.

Many in the pack respected Dean, Being the pack alphas son and next in line to lead said pack he easily gained the trust of almost every member. Pups would clumsily bound up to the pair in the clearing and demand to play chase and Dean would happily oblige, Castiel looked onto his mate with loving eyes as his wolf form was rolling happily in the dirt with the pups, nipping playfully at their clumsy tails as they smothered his large form.

Castiel couldn't help his thoughts wondering to what it would be like to see Dean playing with their own pup or pups if they were lucky, he watched for n hour before deciding to head to the main house to help Mary prepare dinner for the ever growing family. It was when he stood that he felt it, the heat in his head and the convulsing pain rippling through his insides; Castiel couldn't help but double over with the pain trying in vain to ease the internal throbbing. Dean must have noticed instantly as he leapt from his position underneath the hoard of pups and was instantly at Castiel's side, the crunching of bones sounded in his ears as Dean changed back to human form just in time to catch Castiel as he fell to the ground. Everything was becoming muffled and blurred; he could faintly hear Dean's panicked screams, this wasn't normal he had experienced a few hot spells in the past months but this was extreme, it hurt and Castiel could only moan in pain as he rolled into Dean's comfort.

When Castiel slowly flickered his eyes open he was inside a cabin, there was something cold on his forehead and a tight embrace enclosing his right hand, however nothing was stopping the pain his insides were currently inflicting on him, he let a weak moan escape his dry lips; Dean's head shot up, tear stained eyes locked onto his own hooded blues.

"Castiel? Can you hear me?" A female voice; he knew that voice.

"Dean..." All Castiel could muster was the pitiful whisper of his mates name, the squeeze on his right hand became stronger.

"Yeah, I'm here Cas; do you know where we are?" Castiel studied the walls of the room, Dean and Pamela stood either side of him, Samandriel's worried scent filled his senses from outside of the room.

"P-Pamela's cabin?"

"That's right Cas, we need you to drink this though, you're severely dehydrated on top of everything else, and you've been out for over 2 hours."

"What's happening?"

"We don't know for sure sweetie, at first you were showing the signs of your first heat but it's almost as if your body is rejecting it. John and Bobby are on their way they may have seen something like this before, but for now drink this I have mixed in a pain remedy for you as well sweetie." Pamela stroked her hand through Castiel's unruly hair before she left the room. Dean held the glass for Castiel as he slowly sipped at the liquid, it tasted earthy and quite frankly disgusting but Dean was making sure he drank every last drop. The liquid cooled everything down; he stopped sweating as much and his inside settled down enough for him to drift into a peaceful sleep, still holding Deans hand in a tight grip.

An hour later Castiel woke again to hear the muffled voices of John, Bobby and Pamela from the other side of the door, a glace to his right side told him Dean was fast asleep, leaning his head on the soft bedding, sweet snores leaving his mouth. Castiel shifted his gaze to the door as it slowly creaked open followed by Pamela with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey there sweetie, John and Bobby are here now are you feeling well enough to have a small chat with us?" Castiel nodded nervously as she smiled again. "But... We are going to have to take Dean out of here, is that alright?"

"Uh..." Castiel glanced down to Dean sleeping soundly next to him, "do we have to wake him?"

"'fraid so darling, he can't be in earshot so Mary and Ellen are going to keep him in the main house then he can come straight back alright?" Castiel nodded weakly, his gaze falling to his feet as Bobby and John entered the room. They gently woke Dean and after a large protest Mary and Ellen dragged him up to the main house, Dean growling at them as they went, only earning him a slap aside the head by both women.

"Okay Castiel this may not be easy to hear, I have seen this a couple times before, it is no way near the best news I could deliver you." John sat down in the chair Dean was previously occupying "But we are going to need to know some things about your previous home, more importantly how you were treated." Castiel's eyes flew wide; he swallowed deeply as his panicked breathing increased. "Calm down son, we only need to know a few specifics, we have nothing to suggest this is a natural thing, so can you tell us if 'he' hurt your insides? Did he ever cut your lower body? Did he ever kick you too hard below your ribs?-" Castiel's weak nod stopped John's trail of speech.

"Which one Castiel?" Bobby was leaning against the wall towards the side of the room.

"B-both, he kicked me if I was bad... I deserved it because I was naughty, I didn't follow instructions so I was punished, it wouldn't have happened if I was good like master wanted-"

"You stop right there son, you never deserved any of that, you hear me? Pups are meant to be naughty it's part of being young; you don't listen to your elders and have fun. Okay? You never deserved any of it, neither of you did... Was there anything else that may have damaged your insides?"

"H-he sometimes hit me with sharp things, and when I was naughty after he tried to introduce me to an alpha he put things in me... It hurt and when I asked him to stop he hurt me more... H-he said I had to be prepared for the next alpha..."

"That's not right Castiel remember he should have never done things like that to you. Nothing like that will ever happen again, you know that right?" Castiel nodded as best he could, he was shaking, his hands wrapped around themselves in a feeble attempt to distract himself from the painful memories.

"Okay Castiel, like John said he has seen this before. The first time it was a natural mutation but the second was a young wolf rescued from abuse, his abuser hit him with a hammer, sometimes an incredibly blunt axe. It damaged his reproductive organs greatly and he never once had a heat, like you his body tried it but it couldn't cope, which also meant he could never have a pup; his body was so damaged on the inside that it couldn't take the strain of a heat or a pup. I'm incredibly sorry to tell you that this is what has happened; you will live a perfectly healthy life, become second in command when Dean takes over the alpha position in the pack but you will never be able to have a pup with both of yours and Dean's genetics. I'm so very sorry." Castiel couldn't help the small tears that fell from his eyes, not once did he lift his gaze from the sheets on the bed. What will Dean say? Will he be angry that he can never have a pup? Will he be cast out, after all there is a limited stock of food for the pack and Castiel can't perform the one duty that an omega is proud to do, he can never carry a pup for Dean.

Twenty minutes later Samandriel was sat with Castiel, he had stopped crying now but that didn't stop the occasional sniff that escaped into the deadly silence. When Dean returned he was filled with rage obviously John had told him and he was angry that Castiel couldn't carry his child; tears started again.

"Hey Cas, I don't care, so we can't have a pup, I would rather not have a pup than you not being here. As long as you are safe I don't care what happens in our future, there are other options we can look into but right now let's just focus on you getting better "Dean wrapped Castiel in a bone crushing hug before pulling him in for a kiss.

"S-so you aren't a-angry?"

"'course not, as long as you are safe I don't care about anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it's short but I didn't want to go into the next bit because that would just be crazy long...
> 
> please feel free to ask questions or give kudos or just tell me what you think :)
> 
> (Also I'm British so please excuse any British spellings)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to apologize now...

One week ago Castiel had been told he could never carry a pup, for a week now he hadn't left his room, Dean stayed by his side and comforted him as he cried; Dean wrapped strong comforting arms around him and stroked a hand through his hair when horrid memories resurfaced in his dreams. Castiel had barely eaten anything, he insisted he wasn't hungry but it didn't take much to see through the feeble lies; every day Dean brought up fresh food made fresh down stairs but every day it sat on the dresser attracting flies. He may have eaten a few grapes here and there but nothing in comparison to what his inner wolf craved, he could feel it scratching at him, begging for something in order to regain his strength.

Castiel woke to the unpleasant blast of sunlight pouring through the open window, he rolled over to snuggle further in to Dean's ever warm chest only to find the covers drawn back and Dean standing by the dresser sifting through various shirts he often wore hunting.

"Dean?" Castiel voice starchy with sleep bounced off the walls as Dean finally picked an old shirt that was most likely going to be torn off when he shifted into his wolf form.

"Hey Baby, go back to sleep it's still early. We are going down to the lake, victor said there are a large number of elk hanging around that area at the minute and I know how much you love elk so I'm going to bring you home one special and you are going to eat it okay?" Dean placed a sweet kiss onto Castiel's head before slipping into his boots and headed for the connecting bathroom, presumably to relieve his bladder before the 2 hour trip to the lake.

"You don't have to Dean; John said there have been rogues around that area recently, what if something happens to you-"

"I will be fine Cas. Dad, Bobby, Rufus and Benny are gunna be there, what rogue in his right mind is going to go for a group of four alphas on their packs land? Don't worry about me, whilst I'm gone I want you to eat the breakfast I have left you, okay? Do it for me?"

"I'll try..."

"That's my boy." Dean finished with a kiss to Castiel's lips before leaving the room in silence. Castiel shifted his gaze towards the bacon and pancakes Dean had left for him that were quickly cooling down.

"A bit of bacon wouldn't hurt I guess..." muttering to himself as he threw the covers back from over his bare legs and padded towards the enticing food. Twenty minutes later hunger had taken over and the plate was completely clean, Castiel had moved to sit the corner he had cushioned with blankets and read the last few chapters of his current book with a full stomach, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

 

***

 

Two hours after their departure the team of alphas parked the trucks on a disused path a mile from the lake, a quick whiff of the air told Dean all he needed to know, the elk weren't far and there were at least two dozen of them. Benny was first to shift, he wolf form dancing from side to side eager to start the hunt, Dean soon followed and quickly had his nose to the ground following the scent of the prey, Bobby and John stayed close behind but in human form and wielding guns, unsure of the possible treat of a rogue.

Dean had blood dripping from his jaws, the golden fur that surrounded his mouth was now stained crimson after a particularly messy kill, John insisted the kills be as clean as possible in order to be able to use the skins but there was nothing Dean could do if the damn animal just wouldn't stay dead.

Two hours into the hunt and already three large carcasses laid idle in the back of the trucks, a fourth could fit which is why Dean is a mile from the others currently stalking an unaware Elk. However he freezes mid hunt, the elk were right in front of him but something else was invading his senses, it was a weak smell at first but soon it got stronger, much quicker than it should have just by being carried by the wind.

It was too late before Dean realized a rogue alpha was running at him; it was too late before teeth sunk into his neck, flipping him over onto his back, a panicked yelp was all that came from his mouth; the others from his pack were at least a mile away and he hoped to god they heard him as this was going to be a tough fight. Dean managed to secure his hind legs underneath the rogues belly and with all his might pushed up, flipping the other alpha onto its side, making sure to dig his claws into his skin. Blood trickled from Dean's neck but nothing major, he lowered his body; lips draw up showing his sharp, blood stained teeth, a deep threatening growl emitting from his throat; the other alpha doing the same, his yellow eyes gleaming in the faint slithers of sunlight.

The rogue leaped towards Dean, it was a blur of claws, growls and sharp teeth ripping at each other's fur, blood was pouring from the bite on Dean's right shoulder but he didn't slow down in the slightest. Every chance he got he inflicted damage. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the wolf swiped across Dean's face, sharp claws hitting his eye, a pained yelp echoed through the trees, and then the rogue was running. Although hindered by the ability to only open one eye Dean was hot on the rogues trail, he followed the scent as best he could but with the blood pouring from the scratches along his eye, pouring down over his snout, he eventually spotted the rogue, he was waiting for Dean, as if he wanted Dean to follow.

Using the last of his quickly depleting energy Dean charged after the wolf, before he knew what was happening they were in a clearing, a woman with flaring red hair stood in the middle pointing a gun at Dean. The click over the trigger registered as the agonizing pain shot through Dean's chest, he stumbled backwards, coughing, wheezing, desperately trying to get air into his panicked lungs. And then he recognized the sizzling burn, a silver bullet was currently lodged in his shoulder, the bone was shattered but that was the last of his problems the silver was burning his flesh and it hurt too much, the agonizing pain rippled through his entire body as he tried to back away. She shot again, straight through his hind leg, the left side of his body unable to hold his weight anymore Dean fell to the floor with a pained howl.

Before his eyes closed and he was eloped into the darkness the sight of the woman's panic as Bobby and Benny charged towards her snarling, she shifted as she ran, together with the yellow eyed rogue into the trees, Bobby and Benny hot on their trails.

Dean didn't have the energy to shift, he could barely open his eyes; the touch of his father's shaking hands directed his gaze the tears streaming down the older man's face.

"Dean, stay with me son, I should have never let you go by yourself-" And then there was darkness, cold nothingness enclosed him, Dean was terrified.

 

***

 

Just over five hours ago the four alphas had left for the hunt, they would be back within the next two; Castiel was excited to tell Dean what he had done today, not only had he eaten all of the breakfast Dean left for him he also caught and ate a rabbit and went out to play with Samandriel for an hour. However something wasn't right, Castiel could feel a phantom pain in his shoulder and his thigh, it started a couple hours ago and he was currently deciding whether to ask Pam or hope it went away. Time stopped when the two Jeeps tore around the corner of the clearing, Benny leaped out of the passenger seat, a sprinted at full pace towards Pam's cabin.

The smell of fresh blood and invaded Castiel's senses and the fear emitting from his mate, before he could stop himself he had jumped over the bed, using the walls to stop himself as he slid around corners of the hallways, he practically ripped the door off the hinges, slamming it against the wall, unbalancing carefully hung picture frames. None of that mattered now though, he was by the truck within seconds and that's when his steps faltered, Dean was carefully laid cross the backseats, face covered in blood, everywhere covered in blood; blankets thrown across him but he hadn't once moved. Castiel's breathe came in short stuttered gasps, his mate was barely breathing.

"Shit! Castiel we need you to stay calm!" John had grabbed hold of Castiel's shoulders forcing him to make eye contact, John's eyes were swollen and tear stained. "Pam is going to do everything she can but we need you to stay calm, you need to be strong for him okay?"

Castiel's lip quivered as he tried to hold back his tears, he didn't understand what was happening or why they hadn't moved Dean yet, why weren't they helping him?

"I-I... I d-don't understand..."

"We will tell you everything later but right now we need to move him to Pam's cabin, I need you to run down there and help make up a bed in the surgery room okay?" Castiel's panicked breaths came quicker but he nodded, giving Dean's unconscious form one last look before he was running as fast as his shaking les could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was quite a bit of feedback last time :) that made me happy!
> 
> SO are people actually enjoying this fic? I know the chapters are really short but I would never stop otherwise... :/
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks are greatly appreciated :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... confession I really hated the chapter I posted last night, it was way to rushed and my writing has seriously gone down hill since the beginning of the fic. so I amended the chapter 11 I posted last night. It's still the same chapter but I just added things here and there. Please enjoy... again...
> 
> find me on tumblr 'http://join-the-hunt-ao3.tumblr.com/'

Castiel ripped his gaze from his mate's unconscious body as he started for Pamela's cabin; his shaky legs barely complied in carrying him across the clearing, his breathes were coming in hard and sharp gasps as he willed away the tears that threatened to block his view. He stumbled up the steps and slammed his body through the thankfully unlocked door startling Garth who was already inside bustling around the small space gathering all the equipment Pam could possibly need, Castiel glanced towards scalpels sat idle on a bench next to other sharp instruments Castiel didn't even know how to use, panic rose inside him as he thought of Pamela using them on his mate.

"Castiel I need to you to but the emergency sheets on the bed for me." Garth's usual spunky voice was replaced by sharp, stressed commands causing Castiel to flinch. Upon gathering his thoughts he surged towards the cupboard containing the sheets, a soft fabric sheet with a water proof underside sat lonely on the shelf; he and Garth ran around each other trying desperately to get the room ready before the injured alpha was carried inside. He worked as fast as he could with his shaking hands and tear's trailing down his cheeks, the occasional sniff breaking the tense silence of the room however when the door to the cabin flung open and Pamela ran in Castiel couldn't help the breath that caught in his throat when no one came in behind her. What if it was too late?

"Good Castiel you are here, right I need you to stay calm and try to be strong, I'm not going to lie to you; it is fifty-fifty right now. He has lost a lot of blood but he is conscious in your bond and he is scared, you need to be strong for him, if you panic like this he will too. Be strong okay?" Castiel swallowed hard and nodded quickly. "Good. Garth we need blood, lots of it!" And then time stopped, Benny ran through the already opened door with Dean's limp body cradled in his arms, blood was running down Dean's arm leaving a trail of crimson drops behind them; the previously applied makeshift bandages were now rendered useless, blood stained and merely adding unnecessary discomfort o the wounds.

"Benny put him down over there; Garth have you got everything we need?"

"Everything I can think of, everything we have honestly." Pamela tied up her long dark hair and washed her hands as she listened intently to Garth.

"Castiel come hold his hand, physical touch with his mate may calm him a bit, make it a bit less painful too."

"Heart beat is barely there Pam, we need to hurry-" Garth stood above Dean's head monitoring the unconscious man's vitals, careful not to add any more stress to Dean's body.

"Okay Castiel you are going to feel this, I'm sorry." Castiel was about to question Pamela as she reached into the first bullet wound in Dean's shoulder, the jagged pierce of pain hit his shoulder, he held back his screams but the small whimpers couldn't be silenced, he was taking on Dean's pain by adding physical connection to their bond. "I'm sorry honey, but your bond is taking some of the pain from Dean, without it he wouldn't be with us now, believe it or not you are the one keeping him alive."

Castiel's face distorted itself as Pamela pulled the bullet from the wound, the drag of the silver across Dean's exposed flesh sizzled inside his own shoulder, fresh blood poured from the open wound as Garth rushed to stop the crimson liquid leaking from Dean's shattered shoulder any further. Fresh tears threatened to fall from Castiel's eye as Pamela extracted the second bullet, the silver fell to the table with a deafening 'clang', Castiel breathed a sigh of relief; at least the silver was removed from Dean's body.

"Right Garth we need that blood now, and a lot of it he's only just hanging on, Castiel honey you have to be strong for him; he's weak. We need to get him out of danger first then I will try my best to mend his bones, but now we need to tackle the blood loss." Castiel spoke hopefully to Dean repeatedly through their bond, hoping desperately it would help; Dean couldn't leave him, he had to pull through this, they both had their entire lives ahead of them, Dean still had so much to teach him, Castiel couldn't be alone; not again.

Castiel was torn from his thoughts when Pamela and Garth rushed from their positions. "W-What's happened?"

"His heart's stopped-" Pamela was cut short by Castiel's terrified cry. "We are doing everything we can Castiel, please stay calm for him, he is still there in your bond, he can feel your pain and it isn't helping him in any way!"

Castiel could only watch as Pamela tried frantically to regain Dean's heartbeat, this wasn't supposed to happen, Dean was supposed to be fine once the silver was taken from his body; surely. Pamela worked hurriedly, they couldn't risk Dean's heart not pumping fresh blood through his veins for any more than 6 minutes as his brain cells would then cease to function, Pamela used mild electric shocks and Garth performed endless chest compressions in hectic attempts to restart Dean's heart. After what felt like hours Garth stepped back and Pamela lowered her head both exhaling a relieved sigh, Castiel moved his grip to feel the vein in Dean's wrist. He thanked the gods when he felt a pulse, sure it was slow and weak but it was a pulse. Salty tears dripped onto their tight grip, he didn't realize he was crying until there was an arm around his shoulder.

"You're doing great son, my boy is still here because of you, don't let him go now." John was stood on uneasy legs next to him, his eyes were red and tear stained and his voice shook as he spoke but the arm he wrapped around Castiel's shoulder added strength and support he desperately needed right now. They both watched as the lost blood was replaced back into Dean's body and Pamela worked her best to repair Dean's shoulder.

It was an hour later that she finally sat down with an exhausted sigh, hands bloodied and shoulders heavy, John pulled her into a soft hug and breathed a shaky 'thank you' into her shoulder; he shared the next hug with Garth and then Benny and finally Castiel, thanking them for saving his boy.

"We have done all we can for him; it's up to him now. Not many would have made it through that trauma; you have a very strong son John. You are lucky to have him as a mate Castiel. We will assess the damage the silver has done when he hopefully wakes up." Pamela started to clean up the bloodied instruments she had used as Castiel hooked a stool with his foot pulling it closer to sit on; never once letting go of Dean's hand, he wasn't going to leave the bedside until Dean woke.

It was a day before Dean showed any signs of waking, after twenty seven hours at his bedside Castiel was awoken my small moans and whimpers from Dean, he didn't move only released small pained sounds, but it was the closest thing to consciousness Dean had shown since the incident. Castiel tried to take as much of the pain as he could from his mate, even if it only helped marginally it was still an effort to helping Dean on the road to recovery.

The next day Dean finally stirred; Castiel had laid his head on the bed and was watching the trees outside the window slowly sway in the breeze when Dean's faint whisper echoed through the room.

"Cas" Castiel's head shot up, with tears in his eyes he could only stare at Dean and hope it wasn't a dream.

"Dean..? Oh god Dean I was so worried." Castiel let go of Dean's hand and kissed him, he took his time in the kiss and stroked stray pieces of hair from Dean's forehead, tears of joy wetting his cheeks. The kiss was broken as Dean tried to move his arm up to hug his mate but was jolted with a sharp hiss of pain, his shattered shoulder still trying to heal itself; it would be two weeks before he could hope to move it again; at least.

Before they could continue Pamela came into the room, John and Mary in tow. Both parents clearly over the moon that their son had woken up and seemed to be healing, even if it was slowly.

"I was starting to worry about you Dean, out for two days-"

"Why was I out? What happened I was on a hunt and now I'm here and I can feel my shoulder in pieces..."

"You don't remember..?" Castiel's words were weak.

"No. I have no fucking idea what is going on here." Castiel shot Pamela a worried look.

"Well at least the other three saw them-" Pamela was cut off by Dean's frustrated voice.

"Saw who?" Dean was agitated it pulled at the bond that had been strengthened over the past couple of days.

"Dean son, you were attacked by a rogue alpha, he did some serious damage then led you to a clearing where a red headed woman was waiting, she shot you with silver bullets; twice. If it wasn't for Castiel here you would be dead." Castiel's breath caught in his throat at the thought of his mate having died on the hunt or even in the back of the truck on the sprint home.

"Who were they?"

"We were hoping you could have helped us with that, in case you noticed anything that would help us identify them easier, neighboring packs are searching for them as well but as you can't remember the next resort is you Castiel." John turned his gaze to the dark haired boy.

"Me? I don't know how I could help though..."

"It might be a long shot but in your previous home did you ever come across an alpha with yellow eyes?" Castiel froze; he had only come across one alpha during his time with Alistair. The alpha that had been sent into the barn with him had been violent, it had lacked the nature of a pack and his eyes had contained a yellow gleam, something that was widely uncommon among their kind. Doing his best to will away the memories Castiel weakly nodded the smell of his anxiety slowly filling the room.

"Do you know his name Castiel?"

"I-I... Um master said A-Azazel... I shouldn't h-have been listening, it was bad. Master would punish me." Castiel shrunk away from the bodies in the room, including Dean; his own mate.

"It's okay Castiel you aren't there any more; you haven't been for more than 6 months. He holds nothing over you now, you have helped us so much," John turned to Bobby, who was waiting silently in the doorway, "I think we need to pay Alistair a little visit in Iron Heights don't you?"

The two aging alphas bid Dean and his ever growing support farewell and made ready for their trip to discover the intentions of the mysterious alpha 'Azazel' and the red haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will try to improve my writing for the future 
> 
> Please leave any feedback you would like, constructive criticism your thoughts on the fic etc thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to go ahead and apologize right now...  
> 1) I'm so very sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up.  
> 2) I'm sorry this is so short.  
> 3) I'm sorry we hardly mention Dean's trouble in this...
> 
> Anyway I thought it would really help if I added some little pieces of Castiel's past, be warned there is violence and pain for poor little Cas
> 
> but please enjoy

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, the nightmares that plagued his dreams when he first arrived in the pack grounds had resurfaced, and Dean wasn't there to comfort him through the night. It was the second day that Dean was laid up in Pamela's cabin his injuries were struggling to heal after the effects of the silver and he was still slipping in and out of dazed consciousness with very few signs of improvement; Castiel refused to leave his side but after Pamela all but dragged him to his bed and threatened to drug his food if he didn't sleep even the smallest amount he tried his best to have a peaceful night. Not in the slightest chance was that going to happen.

He rolled from side to side, panicked moans leaving his lips as images replayed in his dreams.

_The storm had been throwing harsh sheets of rain down on the barns leaky roof for two days now, Castiel and Samandriel were last fed two days ago; Master refused to travel to the barn in the horrendous weather, he knew the wolves couldn't leave their cages so hadn't worry about them escaping in search of food. Both wolves water bowls had dried up the day before and Castiel had resorted to relieving himself in the farthest corner of his cage as he could manage, Master would not be happy when he returned. Samandriel whimpered quietly as another flash of lightning illuminated the harsh metal outlines of the disused tractor quickly followed by the rumble of yet another clap of thunder. Castiel's stomach grumbled loudly between the thunder claps, he swallowed a hungry whimper; his dry throat scratching as the movement traveled down. Hopefully the storm would be over soon and Master would return with food and water._

_The next day marked the end of the storm; Castiel looked weakly towards the barn door as it creaked open, the harsh rays of sunlight illuminating the dust kicked up by the door dragging across the floor. Master's face distorted into anger as he saw the mess of the cages, Castiel was still curled in the back of the cage, too weak to stand by the door indicating his need to relieve himself. Master glanced towards Samandriel's cage to see the white wolf had edged towards the door, tail between his legs and head low in apology._

_The squeak of a door alerted Castiel's attention as Samandriel scurried out of his cage towards the bucket of water waiting outside the heavy barn doors, Castiel willed himself to stand on shaky legs and pad to the door only to jump as Master kicked the door._

_"And here I thought you knew what was expected when I come to see you two in the mornings, I could have easily stayed in the house and let you starve but I came down here to deliver your breakfast and this is how I am repaid? You shit and piss your bed and then don't even have the decency to apologize! You are lucky I am in a good mood this morning you ungrateful little shit otherwise the next storm you would have been spending it outside." Master opened the door and with a flick of his wrist indicated for Castiel to exit the steel cage, he knew better than to anger Master further and flattened his body on the ground to the left of Masters legs. "Whilst I clean your shit you are permitted to go outside the barn, I do not expect you to be covered in mud and other filth when I call you back; if I am pleased with your cleanliness on your return you may have a reward." Castiel's ears perked up at the mention of a reward, the wolves were usually gifted with extra portions of food when Master was in a good mood, although it was a rare occasion Castiel revelled in the moment. He trotted outside to see Samandriel still drinking the fresh water; Castiel soon joined the younger wolf and allowed his tail to waft from side to side as the water trickled down his parched throat._

_Samandriel wanted nothing other than to play in the muddy puddles but Castiel reminded him repeatedly that Master would be angry if they were unclean on their return. The wolves settled for basking in the sunlight on a relatively dry patch of grass, well Castiel did, Samandriel jumped over him repeatedly, pouncing on his tail or nipping his ears; trying everything to get the older wolf to play._

_It was an hour later that the wolves heard Master's call signalling they were to return to the barn, Castiel obediently trotted towards the door eager to show master he was clean. Samandriel was still trying to play with Castiel, he waited for the wolf to be at least ten strides ahead, as Castiel navigated the puddles and sloppy mud Samandriel charged for the wolf not thinking of the consequences of startling the black wolf._

_Castiel was carefully navigating the puddles and mud that littered the dirt track leading to the barn, he yelped when Samandiel barreled into his side; the force caused him to fall sideways into the wet mud. Castiel jumped to his feet as quickly as he could but not quick enough as he felt his fur clotting together with clumps of gooey mud, in a panic he shook his body in a weak attempt to remove the mud but Master had already made his way to the doorway and was glaring in Castiel's direction; in a pitiful attempt at begging forgiveness Castiel lowered his head and edged forwards to a dry patch of ground and flattened his body to the ground, Samandriel did the same knowing he had gotten Castiel into trouble._

_When instructed the wolves scurried into the barn, tails tucked tightly between their legs, Samandriel was kicked into his cage as Castiel watched patiently awaiting his punishment. When Master clipped a chain to his collar his eyes widened with fear as he reached for the high pressured hose, he had used on Samandriel once before and the young wolf struggled to walk without a whimper for days as his bruises slowly healed. Castiel jumped back in surprise when the water hit his chest, it stung as Master moved it over his body washing the mud from his fur; he left Castiel once he was finished and returned to the house._

_An hour later the doors opened again reviling Master holding two bowls of food, both small but the wolves salivated upon seeing them; the metal dishes were placed down in the cages and Castiel watched with a pained expression as Samandriel quickly devoured his bowl of meat. Master wondered lazily towards the shelf nearest to Castiel examining the items thrown untidily upon it, Castiel shrunk away as he picked up a rusted metal pole and moved towards him._

_He struggled to contain his whimpers after the fifth strike, his front right leg was broken and blood matted his fur across his body, he limped as best he could when he was dragged back to the cage with the door thrown shut behind him the metal pole thrown to a corner with blood and fur still clinging to it. Castiel whimpered in pain as he attempted to find a comfortable position to lie down in, Samandriel tried to comfort him but gave up after Castiel ignored him on every try. He thought of Chuck as he dropped to sleep, he thought of the joyful times with his siblings before he was taken, he thought of a day when Master would hit him too hard and kill him; ending the young wolfs suffering._

Tears dampened the pillow as Castiel woke with a start, Samandriel was curled next to him trying to offer comfort to his distressed friend.

"I didn't mean to startle you Castiel; you were crying and shouting in your sleep so I thought I could help... I'm sorry-"

"What are you sorry for Samandriel?" Castiel wiped the tears from his face and turned towards Samandriel.

"You were dreaming about the time I pushed you in the mud weren't you..." Samandriel looked ashamed of himself; his eyes dropped reminding Castiel of a time when they were required to beg for forgiveness.

"It's fine I forgave you remember?"

"That still doesn't change the fact that Master broke your leg because of me..."

"It is in the past now Samandriel, we are free from that man okay? The Winchesters rescued us-" Castiel was cut off by a choked sob falling from Samandriel's mouth, he tried so very hard to keep silent but the thoughts of what their life used to be like flooded into the younger boys memories.

They curled together for the rest of the night, rain clattered hard against the windows disturbing the peaceful sleep Castiel had finally fallen into too yet he found comfort in the smaller body clinging to his side. He allowed himself to think of worse times and what it would have been like if Samandriel was not there to comfort him through the pain of various punishments their master had inflicted on the boys.

He was happy now; he felt comfort in those around him no longer fear or worry.

This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on all my works will take a long time as exams are soon approaching and I cannot college...
> 
> I will try my best but 'infinity on high' has been postponed until the summer so that I can really put my all into it!
> 
> Thanks for reading please feel free to leave some feedback, it really does encourage me to write more and it lets me know my time spent writing this didn't go to waste.


	13. Just a quick one

Hi everyone it is me join_the_hunt, I have changed this fic over to my new account just so if my friends discover my main account they won't find this cause it would be hella embarrassing... Anyway I hope to get chapters up soon but with exams and all that it may be difficult... 

Sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter but it is still me I just have two accounts...

Thanks :3

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I am going to time skip to when Castiel is a few years older, I will do that for a few chapters I think and then slow it all down when he meets Dean, sound good?
> 
> Tell me what you think and if I can improve anything or make any changes :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos because they keep me going :D


End file.
